The Princess and the Dragon
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: They both wanted to be treated as regular people. The day they met, gave a whole other meaning to the saying, "Strange but Perfect together" Lucy never had a problem with Natsu being a dragon/human and to him, Lucy was just another intelligent and beautiful girl. Join them in their story of love, renewing old friendships and helping those in trouble. Nalu, Gale, Graza, & OC pairs
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Me: hi guys, sorry to pop a new story on you1 but I decided to come up with a Fairy Tale version of Nalu so I thought this would be worth it.**

**Brona: will we be in it as well? **

**Me: yep! ^_^ just as like add on characters like I usually do.**

**Brona: yes! Have any ideas yet? **

**Me: I'm just gonna throw it out there, make it simple but just a little out there.**

**Brona: sounds like a good story to me! **

**Lucy: are you gonna start the story yet?**

**Me: oh might as well! **

**Brona: hope it goes ok.**

**Me: don't give me bad thoughts already!**

**Brona: Gomen**

**Me & Brona: on to the story!:D**

Chapter 1: the Meeting

Lucy Heartifilia was a Princess who lived in a beautiful castle with her parents, Jude and Layla Heartifilia. Lucy was always treated like she was high class, but she only ever wished that someone would treat her as if she was just down to earth like she truly is. One day she walked along the outside of the castle, her best friend, Levy asked what'd she wanted to do for her upcoming birthday, which was just weeks away.

"I don't know what I really want, Levy. I really wish that I could get out of this dumb place and live with people who don't have to worry about who they're supposed to marry or anything extreme." Lucy sighed longingly, as she stared at the beautiful blue sky.

Levy stared at the princess, pleading. "But, Lu-chan! Your Father wants to know what you would like for you birthday!" Levy tries to keep up with the quick footed princess.

"Tell him I want nothing!" Lucy ordered as she ran off to her room, where a blue familiar cat waited for her on her bed.

"Hi, Lucy." Happy said, gnawing on some tuna fish. "Hi Happy. Where did you go today?" "No place, but I have a friend, who'd like to meet you!" Happy murmured as he licked his lips.

Lucy became a little curious. "Does he live in the castle?" Happy shook his head. "No, he prefers to live in the forest where it's quiet. Why don't I take you to meet him?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked away. "I don't think it's a good idea though. I shouldn't leave the castle no matter how much I want to." She said, petting the blue cat.

"Whenever you want to Lucy." Happy finished his fish and went to the window. "I'm gonna go see him now though, you sure you don't want to?"

"Maybe later." She said, her eyes going a little sad. "Ok, if you change your mind, here are the directions to his house." Happy said before he flew from the window down to the forest below.

Lucy lay down on her bed, thinking of what she should do for her birthday.

Her eyes kept wandering to the paper, beside her of the directions to the mysterious house.

"Maybe I'll stop by and see who this man is." Lucy said to herself as she looked down her window to the 5 foot drop below her. Lucy inched herself down grabbing any holding between the bricks to take her down.

Once she reached the bottom, she ran into the forest before she could get caught by the guards. She walked through the over grown forest wondering who would live out in this creepy place.

Lucy kept looking down at her feet to avoid any roots she might trip over. She was cautious also, in case anyone would ambush her. It all seemed too quiet in the forest, until she reached a river, by which a well-built house was nearby. Lucy heard laughter coming from the river bed as she looked in the other direction she spotted Happy with a tall boy with pink hair.

"Happy, what does the princess look like?" Lucy overheard them talking.

"She's very pretty, she's smart, she's kind and she's weird." Happy said to the boy. "Weird, like how?" the boy asked. "She reads too much, she doesn't even know what she wants for her birthday." Happy replies.

"That's not weird, that's being indecisive. I really want to meet her." He said.

Lucy unknowingly walked out of the bushes, making noise as she walked and got their attention. "H-hi. You wanted to meet me?" she asked walking over to the boy, whose olive eyes stared wide as he began to blush.

"You must be Lucy. I'm Natsu, I've been wanting to meet you." He smiled at her, a big goofy grin which made Lucy's heart skip a beat. "w-why did you want to meet me?" she asked still a little surprised by how handsome the boy was.

"I just heard so many great things about you from Happy, and I was wondering if we could hang out sometimes?" Natsu started getting flustered, his face as pink as his hair.

Lucy smiled at him. "I'd like that!" Lucy noticed he was wearing some old clothes that looked a bit worn but still in good shape. "You're house is beautiful by the way." She looked over at the wooden house not even 5 feet away.

Lucy and Natsu talked for a while, Lucy asking Natsu the reasons he stayed in the woods instead of in the village. Natsu said he never liked being around loud busy places unless it was necessary.

Natsu made a point to ask Lucy about what living in a castle was like, she told him she never liked it that much, she only wanted to be like everyone else.

"That's kind of hard, being treated like royalty but still wanting a normal life." Natsu said shaking his head.

"I envy you, Natsu." That made Natsu look up with surprise. "Why do you envy me?" he asked a little shocked.

"You always had a normal life, right?" she said in which Natsu nodded his head. "I've always wanted that." Natsu had an idea.

"Come on inside!" Natsu dragged Lucy inside and started giving her one of his favorite t-shirts. "Here's your chance to be normal. Put it on!" he insisted, which she gladly did. It hanged low over her upper thighs.

"Thanks, Natsu." She blushed. Natsu walked up to her and started taking off her makeup, and undid her hair so it hanged down.

"There, now you look normal!" he grinned as he showed her a mirror. Lucy stared in amazement. "Nobody's tried to help me become normal before. I hate everything about living in royalty." Lucy hugged Natsu, who got caught off guard. Lucy almost jumped into his arms in that one movement which caused them to fall on the floor.

"Sorry, Natsu." Lucy looked up to see Natsu staring at her. His eyes took in her expression, her startled eyes which stared back at his. Natsu leaned into kiss Lucy, who didn't move a muscle until he connected his lips with hers.

Lucy thought, 'this is the kind of person I always wanted, I think I'm falling for you, Natsu.' She deepened the kiss, ruffling his hair, feeling the silkiness of it.

Natsu played with her hair as well, running his hands through it. Lucy leaned back to catch her breath. "How was it?" Natsu grinned covering a small laugh of joy.

Lucy blushed, patting down her messed up hair. "It was nice." She smiled at him. "I better get home," she said as she stood up. "Wait, Lucy." He said, she turned to him. "Will I see you again?" she nodded, kissing his cheek and walked out the door heading back to the castle before someone finds her missing.

Natsu stared after her as she left, a million things running through his mind, one thing kept popping out, keep her with you it said. Natsu rushed to his door calling out, "You can have the shirt, Lucy!" he heard a laugh from somewhere close by.

Lucy vowed to herself as she climbed up the brick wall, 'I'll never let him go, and no one will take me away from him' she thinks to herself.

That was the start to a beautiful and loving friendship…

**Me: what did you think Brona? **

**Brona: pretty good start for a Nalu Fairy Tale story.**

**Lucy: that was a great start, Tasha! :D **

**Natsu: can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Erza: when am I coming in? **

**Me: you'll be in when they send a search party out to find Lucy, when she doesn't come home one night.**

**Brona: this sounds like a good story! **

**Me: see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The news

**Me: yeah, we'll be introduced in this one! **

**Brona: really?**

**Me: yeah, we're Gray's half-sisters! :D **

**Brona: okay? O.o**

**Me: why the long face?! D:**

**Brona: n-nothing! Let's get to the story!**

**Gray: glad I'm finally being put in here.**

**Me: on to the story! **

Chapter 2: the news

A few days pass, Lucy always went and visited Natsu out in the forest and each time they did something different together each day. One day would be fishing, another a walk. They enjoyed each other's company.

Natsu was always nervous around Lucy, seeming to always stutter every time he laid eyes on her. 'God she's so pretty,' Natsu thought every time he'd watch her try her hand at fishing. She wasn't the best but she caught her fair share of small fish.

Lucy still wondered why Natsu chose to stay and live in the forest when there were plenty of places to live at in the village. "Hey, Natsu?" she asked one day as they walked back from a secret fishing spot they found a couple days earlier. "Nanee?" *What's up* he said looking back at her.

"You never mentioned why you live out here. Why do you when there are plenty of places to choose from in the village." She asked, her eyebrows rose in concern. Natsu doesn't look at her for a minute, but when he does his eyes have a pained look in them. "Can I tell you something?" his voice sounded close to breaking which made Lucy's heart pang with guilt.

"S-sure." She whispered as he came closer to her. "Have you ever felt like you were alone in the world?" he was close to tears, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was. "Yes, actually." Lucy actually smiled at him, which made Natsu's eyes grow wide with surprise. "I have because people think I'm happy being a princess, but people don't know the half of it. I wish I was born into a normal average family not a rich kingdom where people expect you to be perfect and snobby." She giggled a bit, but continued. "It's hard living like this, but I do understand what you mean by feeling alone." She grabbed Natsu's hand and held it gently very comforting.

Natsu stared at her, his eyes still wide with shock; he squeezed her hand back, tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "I was alone since the day I was born. No family no friends, I had to take care of myself people thought I was strange like they could see something that wasn't there in my place. I thought am I that horrible to look at?" he closed his eyes as the tears fell from his eyes, which Lucy gently whipped away with her thumb.

"You're not scary or horrible to look at. You're actually quiet handsome and cute." Lucy blushed without embarrassment which made Natsu flustered. "T-thank you Lucy." He smiled at her.

The next morning as Lucy got ready for the day, her maid, Virgo came into her room with news. "Hime, The king wants to see you. It's urgent." Virgo said as she swept Lucy' room. "I'll be down in a minute." She said as she finished pulling on her favorite t-shirt that she usually wore around the castle.

As Lucy walked down the stairs, she was greeted by Loki, the king's right hand man. "Hi, Loki-chan." Lucy said as she passed by him. He nodded in response probably wrapped up in his own thoughts. When Lucy made it to the king's sanctum she noticed three people standing in front of her father's throne.

"Hello, Father you wanted to see me?" she asked quiet confused by the three strangers. "Lucy, meet your future Husband and sister in laws. This is Prince Gray. And his sisters, Brona and Tasha Fullbuster." Lucy stared opened mouthed at her father. "You are Insane Father, I'm not getting married to a man I don't even know!" she yelled.

"Now now, we just met! I was hoping to take things slow with you princess." Gray said to her trying to take hold of her arm. The girl with Red blonde hair ran up to Lucy first. "It's so nice to meet you, princess! I'm Tasha. And I hope we can be great friends and trust me I'm as against this whole wedding thing as you are." She whispered into Lucy's ear. The other girl with black blue hair like her brother said. "I'm Brona and I'm defiantly against this as well. Stupid Gray-niichan going head first into things without thinking as usual!

Lucy smiled at the girls. "You girls are fun how bout we go down to the river!" the sisters cheered a yes. "Gray-niichan stays here!" Tasha said flicking off her brother. "You damn Girl!" Gray yelled at her. "Wanna try me big brother?" Tasha gives him a cold stare that chills every single person in the room. "No, Thank you have fun." He backed away from her. "Good boy and the next time you sass me I'll wringe your fat neck!" Tasha hissed in his ear which made him go even paler than he already was.

Tasha turns back to her sister and Lucy. "Let's go now!" she runs over to them as they take off to the river.

Natsu waited patiently for Lucy to arrive, as he walked around the front of his house, when he heard rustling of the bushes. "Lucy!" he called when he saw the blonde walk out of the tree line, two girls he never saw before following her.

"Who's the hobo?" Tasha asked pointing to Natsu. "Hobo?!" Natsu sounded completely insulted. "Tasha that's so rude!" Brona smacked her on the head. "Please forgive my sister's lack of manners." Brona bowed her head with respect. "I am Brona, this is Tasha my sister." She looked up at the pink haired boy.

"Lucy, why'd you bring them?" Natsu asked confusion framed his expression as he scratched his head. "Sorry, Natsu they're um Gray's sisters he came to visit the castle today." Lucy didn't want to go through the whole situation with Natsu like she had to argue with her father over the fact of marriage.

"No worries. I'm Natsu by the way. I live out here." He said to the two sisters. "How old are you two by the way?" Brona answered first. "I'm 17 and Tasha's 16." Tasha nodded her head in response. "Sorry for calling you a hobo, Natsu-san." Natsu gave her his personal goofy grin which made Tasha laugh. "Hi, Lucy!" Happy walked out of the house carrying a fish. "AH! A cat!" Tasha squealed in delight as she ran and hugged Happy. "He's so cute!" she cheered like a little five year old. "So sorry she just really loves cats." Brona apologized for Tasha's behavior half the time that day as Natsu and Lucy taught the sister's how to fish, but Lucy made them promise not to tell anyone about Natsu. "We promise, Lucy!" they said.

Tasha cheered. "This is so much fun!" she laughed as Natsu started a fire to roast the fish he caught. "You two are like pros. Is this your first time actually fishing?" Happy asked Brona as he nibbled on his raw fish.

"No, we actually used to go fishing all the time with Gray-niichan! He was good, but I have to say Natsu-san is better than he is." Tasha said, biting down on her fish. "This is really good by the way."

Lucy asked. "Did you two have fun today?" she asked the siblings. They both nodded when they had a mouthful of fish in their mouths. "Uh huh!" they cheered.

After the finished eating, Natsu gave Lucy a hug as they headed back to the castle. "Bye, girls!" Natsu called as they disappeared from his view. "That was so much fun!" Brona laughed.

Lucy and the sisters entered the castle, running into Gray. "Gray-niichan! We had so much fun with Lucy!" Tasha cheered as she crawled onto his back like a spider. "Great now GET OFF MY BACK YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" Gray cursed in frustration. Tasha ran to Lucy. "He's scary!" Tasha almost started crying.

Brona screamed at Gray. "Apologize, to Tasha!" Brona almost bashed his head on the floor. Lucy stared in disbelief. She could now BELIEVE that these two girls were indeed sisters.

**Me: what did you think of the chapter?**

**Brona: post a review explaining what you like and what should happen in the next chapter if you have any suggestions**

**Lucy: thanks for enjoying the chapter!**

**Natsu: and we'll see you next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu finds out!

**Me: hi readers? What did you think of the last chapter? Short I know but I'll try and make this one a little more detailed and descriptive just to give you guys an insight of mine and Brona's childhood later in the story if not in this one**

**Brona: can we get started? **

**Me: sure! : D **

**Lucy: Tasha doesn't own Fairy tail but owns the story line!**

Chapter 3: Natsu finds out! :o

Lucy gets ready for another day by the river with Natsu. She locks her door before she goes down the side of her window and down into the grass. "Hopefully they won't get that door open any time soon." Lucy muttered to herself as she jogged through the woods to the river where Natsu waits for her.

Natsu shuffles his feet boredly waiting for his blonde friend to show up to spend the day with him once again. Happy pesters him about telling Lucy the truth. "What if she doesn't like me back?!" Natsu yelled at his feline friend. "She does, trust me, Natsu! Have I ever been wrong?" Happy gloated. "Yes, you HAVE!" Natsu exclaimed in exasperation.

Lucy rushes through the bushes, out of breath. "h-hi guys!" she pants heavily grabbing onto her knees to hold her up. "You ok, Luce?" Natsu runs up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, just praying that nobody busts down my door to see if I'm still there or not." Lucy laughed hysterically.

Natsu and Happy stared at each other wondering what was wrong with her. They both look back at her as she puts her feet into the cold water. "Uh, you sure you're ok, Luce?" Natsu asked again still worried, due to her behavior.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. So what are we gonna do today, Natsu?" she smiled at him, which made him blush slightly. "Well I made a basket of food so why don't we hike around then stop for a picnic? That hill looks like a good spot to stop for lunch if we make it up to that hill for lunch." Natsu pointed out a hill with a beautiful cherry blossom tree on it.

"It's perfect! Come on, let's go!" She grabs his hand firmly as she started running up the river with Natsu and Happy in tow. "Slow down, Lucy!" Happy pants trying to fly as fast as she could run since she was in great shape. Natsu easily kept up with her, the two of them laughing as they ran next to each other.

*Back at the castle*

"Loki, have you seen Lucy?" Gray asked the king's right hand man who was staring at a newspaper. "No, why gonna try and get your hands in her pants?" Loki asked clearly sounding annoyed. "You bastard! Wanna start something!?" Gray slammed his face into Loki's who matched his glare. "I'll bring the pain easily, you ass!"

Levy cried. "Ooh, you boys are hopeless!" Gajeel, another Knight said. "Let them get it out of their systems, Shrimp." He lifted her by the back of her collar. "Put me down, Gajeel-Chan!" She screamed trying to undo his hand from her shirt.

Erza, the commander of the knights, yelled. "Quit fooling around, people!" She grabbed Loki and Gray by their hair and slammed their faces into each other to quiet their bickering. Lisanna sighed. "You guys shouldn't do that in front of Erza. She'll kill you both regardless of who you are." She shrugged her shoulders as the boys started back up again.

Levy still screaming about Gajeel holding her up, notices Tasha coming towards them. "Hi guys! Gray-niichan, what did Erza say about Arguing!" Tasha yelled at her idiot of a brother. "Come at me then sis?!" Gray motioned her to come towards him and make her first move.

Tasha runs straight at him her fist aimed for his gut, dodges his move to block it and swept kicked him in the chest. "Got you!" she cheered, jumping up and down. "You suck, Gray-niichan!" Brona sat on his head making him bury his face in the gravel.

*Back with the couple*

Natsu made it to the hill first several hours later. "Yeah! We made it!" he wooed in excitement. Lucy panted again almost falling on her face as she tripped over a root poking out of the ground. "Whoa you ok, Lucy?" He picked her up and laid her by the trunk of the tree, while he got out their food. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy, can I have some water?" she asked, as he handed her an aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Just keep your head down for a little bit, ok Lucy?" Natsu laid her head on his lap while he gave Happy his fish, and took out his sandwich for him and Lucy. "Did you make that stuff?" she asked looking curiously at the sandwich Natsu held in his hands.

"Yeah, when you live alone in the woods you tend to try and feed yourself with what you can get by doing odd jobs for people in town." Natsu strangely laughed at his own comment. "That's crazy why would you do that for?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich that Natsu handed her.

"You're head doing ok?" Natsu patted her head like a puppy for some reason. "Did you get drunk or something? If not Then Don't pet me like I'm a dog!" she yelled in his highly sensitive ears, which almost bled when she was finished yelling.

Lucy grabs her bag, and plays a little bit of music, first one on her player, A Thousand Years. Lucy started blushing slightly. Natsu giggled like a little kid. "That's some nice music you have." He cracks a smirk; Lucy playfully slaps his arm making him smile wider. The next song that came up made her blush twice as hard. The song was called Mr. Right.

"Ooh, that song sounds interesting!" Natsu cracked a grin across his face, laughing so hard he held onto his gut trying to breathe. "Urusai!" she blushed so hard she hid her face in the trunk of the tree to hide her embarrassment. Natsu chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist making her turn towards him. "Ah, I'm sorry I teased you, Luce!" he hugged her close trying to comfort her before she started crying.

"Waaah! Natsu you Baka!" she whined crying her eyes out. The next song that started play was Good to you. Lucy blushed hard against his chest, which made him squeeze her. He whispered to her. "This song describes how I feel right now." Lucy's breathe caught in her throat.

She stared up at him through wet eyes; he was smiling down at her. "I promise if you'll be my girl I'll take care of you." He didn't even chuckle, he was completely serious. Lucy stared at him. "Natsu, sure! I'll be your girl. But I have to tell you something." Lucy looked down, which made Natsu worry.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked leaning Lucy against his chest, holding her close. "My father invited Prince Gray over to the castle yesterday, that's why his sisters were with me. He was here because Father tried to make a marriage proposal with Gray just to sell me off! I turn it down and made my father regret doing it by having Gray's own sisters terrorize him." Natsu laughed. "That sounds like you Lucy!" he stared down at me.

Lucy blushed. "Truth is I don't even want to go back to the castle tonight, Father will try and make me change my mind about the marriage proposal. Can I stay with you tonight? If it's not too much trouble?" Lucy asked staring at Natsu's face the entire time to see his reaction. He was cool as a cucumber and happy as a clam. "Sure! You can stay however long you want, Lucy my home is your home!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy jumped up. "Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy planted a kiss on Natsu's lips, which surprised the pink haired boy. He melted into it the moment Lucy tried to lean back, which made him hold on to her before she could move back from his lips.

They headed back to Natsu's house. Lucy pulled on one of Natsu's t-shirts and jumped into Natsu's twin size bed. Natsu was washing the dishes in the next room; Lucy thought to look around the room in his house. "You're house is really pretty." Lucy stared at several pictures Natsu had in his hand-built bookcase.

"Thanks, Lucy. Come on the sun's setting we'll be able to see it outside." Natsu took her hand and lead her outside. "Wow, it's so pretty." She stared at the setting sun in the distance, until Natsu leaned into her kissing her and held her close. Lucy closed her eyes as she leaned into their kiss. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Natsu looked at her, and whispered in her ear the three little words that had her tearing up and holding on to Natsu the rest of the night. "I love you Lucy. Nobody's gonna take you away from me, I promise." He kissed her forehead as he carried her back to the house to go to bed.

**Me: what did you guy's think? Pretty awesome right?**

**Brona: it was amazing, Tasha great job! **

**Lucy: thanks for reading please post a review**

**Natsu: see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunted

**Me: hi guys welcome to another chapter of The princess and the Dragon**

**Brona: hope you all enjoy it!**

**Erza: am I gonna be in this one a lot? **

**Me: you'll find out!**

**Brona: on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Hunted

It was late in the afternoon, and Levy was worried about Lucy since she didn't come out of her room for breakfast. 'I hope the other day's incident didn't make her run away. I know how she feels being married off to a stranger.' Levy thought as she reached Lucy's room, started knocking on the door. "Lu-chan? Are you in there?" she asked urgently, she heard no sound from the room.

Loki came by the room and stared at Levy who told Loki what happened about Gray visiting to get married to Lucy. Loki tried to open the door which wouldn't budge of its hinges. Levy had a servant retrieve Erza who immediately kicks the door in. "Oh no! Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she peers into an empty room with the window wide open.

Loki glares at the room, hissing under his breath. "She's gone! Somebody tell the King!" Loki rushed passed everyone going to inform the king.

*At Natsu's house*

Lucy curled into Natsu's warmth. Happy ran into the room in a hurry, crying out. "Lucy! Natsu! We're in trouble!" He tugs on Natsu's shirt getting him awake but groggier than he thought Natsu would be. "What's wrong, Happy?" he yawned still hugging Lucy and lifted her into sitting position with him. Lucy yawned as well, rubbing her eyes awake, and looked up at Natsu who smiled at her. "What happened Happy?" Natsu turned his attention back to the cat. "They're coming! The knights, from Heartifilia castle!

"Oh, no they must be looking for me! I have to go home!" Natsu grabbed her hand as she tried to jump out of the bed. "Don't go Lucy! If they find you out here in the woods they'll think I kidnapped you!" Natsu said urgently. "Then you better find another place for now, till they've search the area for the perpetrators which they'll think is you!" Lucy said to him in a hurry. "No, don't go! I'll go with you!" Natsu squeezed her hand urgently like he was afraid to let her go.

"Natsu, why?" Lucy stared at him with wondrous eyes, curious about his behavior. "Lucy, I'm not gonna lose the only happiness that I finally found! It may have been Fate that led you to me, thanks to Happy, I'm gratefully for your company, and I don't want to lose you." Natsu desperately held her hand, pulling her close and hugged her. "If they have to find us like this then I don't care!" Natsu screamed in frustration.

Lucy thought for a minute, then got out of his arms, grabbing one of his hats wrapping her hair up underneath it and threw a cloak over her. "Then let's leave together." Lucy held her hand out to him, which made him stare at her. "Lucy, you sure?" he cocked his head a little bit. She nodded her response, which made Natsu happy as a clam. "Then let's go now!" Natsu threw on some clothes, threw some food and his fishing pole in a bag and they all three walked out the house, Natsu being smart left the door unlocked and safely stored Lucy's extra clothes into the bag so nobody could try and track them.

That's' when they traveled from place to place for several years. About a year later, Lucy and Natsu make a place in a city far from Lucy's home, making sure nobody would find them Natsu had Lucy change her last name. "And what should it be Einstein?" she retorted. "Well my last name is the safest. Why not?" Lucy shrugged kind of agreeing, people might as well think they were a couple and she just took his last name.

Natsu never had to worry about what people thought of him or giving him weird looks cause when he and Lucy were in the city whenever someone said something rude about him, she would get in that person's face and make them apologize which nobody has done since he was born. Natsu was relieved for having such a thoughtful friend and girlfriend.

Natsu said to Lucy one night before they went to bed together. "Lucy, thank you." She looked at him weirdly. "What are you taking about?" she raised an eyebrow at him cocking her head. "Thank you for being my friend and girlfriend. Nobody's apologized to me before for saying something mean or rude to me ever. This seems like a dream, and I don't care if it is one or not, I'll never wake up from it and why would I want to? You made my life better being with me." Natsu ran towards Lucy and grabbed her, swinging her around him hugging her close as they collapsed on the bed together, Lucy squealing in his ears.

"You made my life better too, Natsu." She touched his face with her gentle hand, cupping it. He stared at her with amazing onyx eyes, she stared back at him. Lucy pulled him off the bed and started dancing with him, which shocked him. "What are you doing?" he chuckled grinning as he clumsily held her close and danced her around the room.

Lucy ran her hands through his hair making him blush as pink as his hair when she kissed his chin. Natsu grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. "Ahaha!" she giggled grabbing onto his head trying to flip him onto the bed. "Stop it, ah you win!" he shouted crying uncle before she twisted his neck off. "That's what you get!" she laughs as he lifted her over his shoulder, Lucy pounds on his back. "Put me down!"

Natsu cracked a smile, "No way," as he flipped her onto the bed and lay next to her kissing her flushed cheeks. "You're so cute!" she teased kissing his nose. "Now I know you're teasing me." He jokingly pushes her away which still hurt her feelings. "Ah, don't be mad!" he cried as he tackled her onto the bed as she sat up. "Ahh! Don't do that!" she smacked his face leaving a small red mark on his cheek.

"Sorry, you're so cute when you're mad and adorable when you laugh at me." He tickled her again which her reaction was to kick him which hit him in the gut. "Oof! That hurt!" he groaned kissing her neck as they fell asleep after hours of teasing each other.

Happy muttered in his sleep. "They love each other." He chuckled as he fell back to sleep.

**Me: what did you guys think? Pretty romantic right? I know I try my best**

**Brona: you did great! I love it!**

**Erza: will we ever find her? **

**Me: if you love her enough and hope she's happy you'll give up the search. **

**Gray: no way is flame brain gonna get Lucy! **

**Natsu: wanna say that again, ice head I dare you.**

**Lucy: we'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**Me: hey guys welcome back to another chapter of The Princess and the Dragon.**

**Brona: are you ever gonna tell them what the part and the dragon means in this story?**

**Me: not now though, for now just enjoy the story!**

**Lucy: does it get crazy?**

**Me: yep, now on to the story!**

Chapter 5: Missing

Lucy went out on the town the next day to see all the sights, Happy graciously tagged along so that Natsu could sleep longer even though it was midafternoon. "So where to, Lucy?" Happy asked her as they passed by an ice cream Shoppe. Lucy stopped walking, staring at nothing, puzzled at his question. "Not sure." She muttered, which made Happy fall on the ground all confused. "Then why did we come out, Lucy?"

"Just to get some fresh air and leave Natsu alone for a little bit." Lucy almost walked right into a familiar person. "Hey, be careful!" a bluenette cried as Lucy almost plowed into her. "L-levy-chan?!" Lucy sputtered in shock. "Lu-chan?!" Levy almost started crying as she hugged Lucy close. "Where have you been, Lu-chan?! Everyone's been looking for you for these two years." Levy looked a bit older than she did two years earlier, her hair was longer and she had blush and mascara on.

"Levy, I can't believe it's you. Please don't tell my father or anyone that you found me!" Lucy pulled her into an ally. "Why, Lu-chan? What have you been doing?!" Levy blurted out again in a rushed voice. Lucy clamped her hand over the bluenette's mouth shushing her. "I'm happy right now, don't tell anyone, please." Lucy asked.

Someone came up behind Lucy grabbing her and gaged her. "Hmm! Mmm!" she cried as the gag went in her mouth. "Stop it!" Levy rushed at the man, knocking Happy away who was trapped in the man's grasp. "Go get help, Happy!" Levy cried as another man came and took her as well following the man who had Lucy.

"Lucy! Levy!" Happy cried as he chased after the culprits but loses sight of them quickly as they came. Happy realized what he needed to do. "Natsu!" he cried as he fled back to the house.

Natsu was barely out of the shower as Happy flew inside the house. "Natsu we're in trouble! Lucy got kidnapped! So did her friend Levy!" Happy cried. "What happened?!" he growled in anger. "Lucy ran into Levy outside an ice cream shop, all of a sudden a man came out of nowhere and took them both away!" Happy explained the best he could. Before Natsu could ask, the phone rang by the bed side. "Hello?" Natsu calmed himself when he picked up. "Hello, boy. We have your girl and her friend." The stranger said over the phone he had a husky voice very rough and hard to understand.

"Where are They?!" He growled into the speaker, almost breaking the phone in half. "If you ever want to see them again, you will do what I say and follow my directions exactly. The next phone you want to find is just outside the restaurant you went too yesterday with your girl." The stranger hung up. Natsu slammed the phone down and raced out of the house as he threw on some clothes, Happy following after him.

"Happy, where's that restaurant me and Lucy went to yesterday?" Happy pointed to the diner on the corner of the block next to the movie theater. Natsu reaches the phone as it starts to ring. "Good you made it." The stranger almost chuckled. "Where is she?!" he cried into the phone. "Calm down boy. She's fine, here I'll even let you talk to her." The stranger handed the phone over to a sniffling girl. "Natsu, I'm scared." She hiccupped. "Luce, I promise I'll get you and Levy out of this." Natsu whispered to her. "Please try and contact, Gajeel. He can help you track us down. Please Natsu? There's too many of them just tell him Levy's in trouble and he'll help." Lucy whispered quickly.

"I'll try and find him, Lucy. Just hang in there, ok?" Natsu had a smile in his voice. "I know you will Natsu. Just be careful ok? I love you." Lucy dropped the phone on the floor and he heard a crunch before the phone disconnected.

*With Lucy*

"You damn Bitch!" the man yelled at Lucy, smacking her across the face. "Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she saw Lucy's head snap back. "You won't win this time." Lucy hissed at the man towering over her.

"And why's that?" the man glared at her. "Because Natsu won't let anyone like you get away with something like this." She hissed in his face when he got in her face.

*with Natsu*

Natsu checks the shops around town. Happy points Natsu in the direction of a bar. "He's in there, Natsu!" Natsu ran towards the bar which was an early open bar. "Gajeel?" he said out loud, a big rough hard guy with 4 nose piercings and 2 eyebrow piercings stood up. "Yes, you were looking for me?" He walked over to Natsu. He was tall about an inch or two taller than Natsu.

"Levy is in trouble. I need your help getting her and Lucy back." He didn't look away from Gajeel's grey eyes. "I know where they are anyway." Gajeel muttered leading Natsu out of the bar, before someone threw a bottle at Gajeel for not paying. "Where are they?" Natsu asked as Gajeel lead him in the direction of an abandoned Movie Theater.

"They're in there." Gajeel whispered listening to the men talking. "Let her go already!" Levy cried out. Gajeel burst through the doors that were somehow blocked off with 2 by 4's. "Gajeel!" Levy cried out. "Lucy!" Natsu ran up to the man and sucker punched him, making him drop Lucy. Natsu ripped the gag out of Lucy's mouth, and started kissing her, trying to wake her up. "Natsu?" she murmured, her eyes a bit hazy. "Lucy, I told you I'd find you." Natsu smiled at her, picking her up in his arms, bridal style. Gajeel untied Levy who jumped into his arms.

"Who is that anyway, Lucy?" Levy asked confused by Natsu who was holding Lucy close. "This is Natsu. He's the one I'm happy with. Will you tell Father that I was never found? I don't want to go back to the castle! I ran away with Natsu because I didn't want him to get taken away for false accusations." Lucy grabbed Levy by her hand.

"Don't tell anyone please?" Levy looked torn but made up her mind a minute later. She hugged Lucy close. "Lu-chan, if he means that much to you, I won't tell the king your whereabouts." She looked at Natsu, and held onto his hand. "Please Take care of Lu-chan, Natsu-san." Levy said as she left with Gajeel.

"You can count on me, Levy!" Natsu called as they disappeared down the road. Natsu stared down at Lucy, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled as he walked back to the house. "Happy, are you ok? Weren't you hurt by those men?" Natsu asked as he put Lucy in the bed.

"Not as bad as Lucy and Levy." Happy started gnawing on a fish he found in the fridge. Lucy reached over in her sleep and grabbed a handful of Natsu's t-shirt. "Huh?" he looked down at her fist full of his shirt, tugging on it repeatedly "Stay..." she sighed in her sleep. Natsu smiled down at her kissing her on the forehead before lying down next to her.

Happy got the lights as Natsu hugged Lucy close curling into her from behind. "Love you Luce." He whispered in her hair before falling asleep.

**Me: what did you guys think?**

**Brona: please Review and tell Tasha what you think.**

**Lucy: we'll**


	6. Chapter 6: a party for Lucy

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter of The Princess and the dragon. Now I've never said why I called this story the way I did but you might find out in the future. **

**Brona: well when ARE you gonna tell them?**

**Me: When I feel like it now get off my back! **

**Brona: are we gonna be brought back into the story anytime soon? -_-**

**Me: not right now, but don't get smart with me! **

**Brona: Sure you know what you're doing?**

**Me: wanna try writing this yourself smarty-pants?**

**Brona: oh no, you seem like you can handle it yourself don't mind me! :O**

**Me: Don't SASS me girl! **

**Lucy: ^^' on to the story!**

**Me: who gave you permission to start!?**

Chapter 6: A party for Lucy

Happy flies up to set up a banner for the party at a beautiful restaurant Natsu had found somewhere outside of town. "Natsu, who are the balloons going?" he notices Natsu gasping for air every few second. "I'm T-trying my best." He pants almost falling out of his chair. "Couldn't we call up Levy and ask for her help? I mean they don't even know about this party. Shouldn't they be here to help us celebrate I mean Levy's known Lucy longer than you or I have?" Happy stammered. "Good points, go call Levy ask her if she could bring extra help." Natsu pants, falling out of his chair completely this time.

Natsu had given Lucy a coupon for a free day of spa so they could prepare the party for her that night. "Thank you so much, Natsu!" she had said when he gave her the coupon. "It feels good doing these kinds of things." Natsu smiled while Happy called up Levy.

*With Levy*

Levy got out of the shower to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Oh, hang on!" she called out to no one as she wrapped a towel around her and dashed to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Levy!" a cheery voice said on the other end.

"Happy? What's up? You need something?" she asked puzzled why the cat would be calling her.

"Um yeah, me and Natsu were gonna throw Lucy a party today since it's her birthday, and we wanted to know if you can help us set up for the party?"

"I'd love too! I'll be there soon do you want me to bring some people to help?"

"Yeah Gajeel could help tons." Happy piped up.

"Ok be there soon as I can. Bye!" Levy said hanging the phone up. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Levy cheered as she ran back into the bathroom to get ready.

*back at the restaurant*

"What she say?" Natsu asked as his furry friend hung up the phone. "She'll be here soon with Gajeel." Happy tied a ribbon to one of the balloons and tied the string to a chair. "Ah man, why she bringing that metal head!" Natsu groaned flopping back on the floor. "Get your lazy butt up Natsu! This party has to be good for Lucy! Did you even order the cake like I told you?" Happy saw Natsu's confused face then face palmed himself. "I thought you were gonna do the cake!" Natsu pointed a finger at Happy. "You better go buy a cake then, Natsu and make sure they put 'Happy birthday Lucy' on it!" Happy threw a book at him making Natsu run out of the Restaurant. "You just better be done with decorations by the time I get back!" Natsu yelled before Happy flung another book towards the door. "I'm here." Levy called walking in two minutes after Natsu left. "Hi, cat." Gajeel muttered, "Where's pinky?" Happy sighed. "He left to go get a cake. If you could do me a favor, Gajeel go down the bakery and tell him to get a vanilla cake? That's Lucy's favorite." Happy asked. "No problem, be back in a few." He waved as he walked out the door.

Levy started helping Happy put up streamers and safely stored some confetti bags away for the surprise part of the party. Happy neatly placed a couple presents that he and Natsu had gotten for Lucy, Levy putting hers right next to ours. "Everything's perfect!" Levy cheered as Natsu and Gajeel came through the door. "We got the cake!" they called. "What took you guys so long you've been gone for an hour!?" Happy cried out in surprise. "There was actually a line." Gajeel plopped himself down in a chair, and let Levy put a birthday hat on his head. "You look funny, Gajeel." Natsu laughed.

"Don't start, but where the food?" Levy asked. "I ordered some pizza for the occasion." Happy cheered. "It should be here in 30 minutes, so Natsu when it comes, I want you to go get Lucy! And we'll hide and once you guys come in we'll yell surprise!" Happy said orderly.

Natsu laughed. "This is gonna be fun!" "Oh I can't wait to see Lu-Chan's surprised face when she sees this!" Levy stared around the room in amazement. "Good thing the Owner let us use his restaurant as a party location." Natsu lay back in a chair.

*3o minutes later*

"Alright Pizzas here, go get Lu-chan, Natsu!" Levy cried bringing in the hit steamy boxes of pizza. "On it!" Natsu cried as he dashed out the back door heading towards a small day spa. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Lucy Dragneel?" he asked the lady at the counter. "This way, boy. She's already finished." Lucy came walking towards him. "Thank you for today, Natsu!" she ran and hugged him. He hugged her back; taking her by the hand he leads her to the restaurant. "Why are we here?" she asked. "You'll find out. Come on!" he opened the door for her, that's when a pop noise sounded, Levy, Happy and Gajeel jump up throwing confetti cheering. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Lucy almost fell to the floor. "Oh my god, you guys remembered!" she sobbed into Natsu's chest. "You're welcome, Lucy!" Natsu kissed her cheek. "You jerk, this is why you took me there today! I love you! Thank you!" she squeezed Natsu by the chest almost crushing his ribs. "I love you too Luce. Happy birthday!" he cheered.

*two hours later*

Lucy lay on the bench holding a chibi dragon in her arms, complementary of Natsu's gift, sound asleep. "She had a good day. You two take her home; me and Gajeel will stay here and clean up ok?" Levy said, handing Natsu a bag full of her presents. "You sure?" Happy asked as he held the door open for Natsu who carried Lucy who held onto the chibi dragon n her arms. "Yes, you guys go, before I chase after you guys with a frying pan!" Levy ordered as Gajeel grabbed a trash bag and a broom.

"Ok, see you guys around." He said as Levy grabbed his shoulder. "Take care of her ok?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded his response as they headed back to the house, and Natsu placed Lucy in the bed, still holding the dragon.

"You made this a great day for her, Natsu." Natsu looked at his furry friend before grabbing him and hugged him. "Eh we both did. Great job today, Happy." Natsu said, rubbing his friend on his head. "Let's get some sleep." Happy grinned. "Yeah!" Natsu climbed in next to Lucy who was soundly asleep, her grip on the dragon not even a finger loose. "Night, Lucy." Natsu said as he kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

**Me: thank you for reading! **

**Brona: please review and-**

**Natsu&Lucy: we'll see you next time!**

**Brona: hey that was my line!**

**Natsu: get over yourself. :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's Birthday?

**Me: hi guys welcome to another chapter of The Princess and the Dragon. I'll probably explain in the next chapter if I think of something on how to explain it but just enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Natsu's birthday?

Lucy wakes up the next day, and realizes she was still holding the dragon Natsu gave her for her birthday just yesterday night. She heard soft breathing from behind her, turns to see Natsu still asleep his hair falling over his eyes a little, his expression relaxed and calm. Lucy smiled, reached over and petted his hair that touched his forehead.

She realized that she had fallen asleep at her own birthday party, seeing that she was still in her clothes from yesterday besides her pants missing which Natsu must've taken off due to the heat during the night.

"Hi Lucy." Happy whispered from the edge of the bed, which peeked at her. "Hi Happy. What happened?" she asked very curious of what happened after she fell asleep. "We just took you home while Levy and Gajeel cleaned the restaurant for us." Happy grinned.

"Is there any way I can thank Natsu for this?" Lucy thought for a moment. "A party?" Happy looked shocked for a second.

"Natsu doesn't have a birthday." Lucy looked like someone threw a baseball in her face. "How come?" Lucy asked strangely disappointed. "He doesn't know when he was born." Happy looked at his sleeping friend.

"How bout we make up a birthday for him? It's as good as any day to have it after mine." Lucy smiled winking at her friend.

"Yeah, it can just be us who celebrate it!" Happy cheered a little too loudly which caused Natsu to stir in his sleep. "Shhh." Lucy said as they crept into the living room closing the door behind them to let Natsu sleep.

"So what do you want to do for his birthday?" Happy asked. Lucy thought for a moment. "Hmm, I was thinking of letting Levy and Gajeel take him out for the day and have them get to know each other while we set up everything here for a party." Lucy proclaimed her idea, which excited Happy. "Sounds perfect." Happy flew to the phone and dialed Levy's number.

*at Levy's*

Levy woke with a start, realizing her phone was ringing. "Hello," she said when she picked it up.

"Hey Levy. We need your help for today." Happy said to her in an eager voice.

"What's up, Happy?" She asked as she pulled on her house coat to get ready to take a shower and get cleaned up.

"Lucy wanted to throw Natsu a birthday party since he never had one. Plus for throwing her a great one yesterday she wanted just us to help celebrate it so if you could take him out for a few hours then drop him back at the house we'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, sounds easy enough. Anything in particular he'd want to do?" Levy asked taking off her slippers to slide into a pair of shoes she was going to wear for the day.

"Maybe see a movie? No wait, he wanted to try reading a book a couple days ago. Do you think you could help him pick something out at the bookstore? Or just take him shopping for something he'd want." Happy asked suggestively.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll be over as soon as I can." Levy said before hanging up to take a shower.

*Back with Lucy*

Natsu just woke up by the time Happy had hung up the phone. "Hi guys." He said, interrupted by a huge yawn so the words came out like gargle.

"Hi Natsu. Levy said she wanted to take you out for the day. She said it was her treat." Lucy said winking at Happy which Natsu didn't see the exchange. "Sure why?" Natsu asked a little shocked.

"She wants to get to know you. She's my best friend. So it's obvious she wants to be yours too." Lucy shrugged as Natsu pulled on his shirt which had a red dragon on the front while the shirt was blue like Happy's fur.

"Sure I guess that's ok? What about you two?" He asked as he sat down next to Lucy who was still holding the dragon he gave her yesterday. "Still enjoying your birthday present I see?" Natsu grinned. "Lucy blushed. "I have to do some shopping of my own today. So I'll be seeing you. Levy will be here in an hour to pick you up so be ready when she gets here." Lucy said as she walked out of the house with Happy tagging behind her.

"So what did you plan on buying Natsu?" Happy asked?

"I planned on buying him a hate that would go great with that scarf he always wears and a dragon necklace to wear since he loves dragons so much." Lucy smiled as she remembered her reaction to the small red chibi dragon Natsu gave her last night before she fell asleep.

"Ah! Natsu! I love it! It's so cute and so much like you!" she had given him a big kiss on the cheek which made him blush as red as the little dragon he gave her. "Y-you're welcome, Luce." He stammered blushing harder as he tried to hide his embarrassed expression.

Lucy and Happy went around to tons of stores where Lucy finally found a scaled hat that would go with Natsu's Scarf and a dragon necklace which she had wrapped by the store owners.

After present shopping, Lucy and Happy went to a party store to get streamers and confetti and a banner for the house. After they got everything they needed they went by a bakery to get a red icing chocolate cake for Natsu before heading back to the house for the party.

*At the book store*

Natsu was interested in a book he found it was about several months new it was called Monument 14 which to Levy was a really good suspense novel she had read recently.

"That's a good one, Natsu it's like a disaster movie rolled into a book." She praised smiling as she saw him focusing on the text in the book. He finally looked up and said. "I'm gonna get this one." He smiled as he bought it at the front of the store.

*Back at the house*

"Finally," Happy said as he finished inflating the last balloon. Lucy had bought a net that if you tug on a rope would release thousands of balloons from the ceiling. "This should really surprise him." Lucy giggled as she threw up the last balloon into the net. "I think I hear them outside." Happy said as he peeked out the window before shutting the lights off.

"I wonder why it's so dark in here." Levy said as she opened the door for Natsu. "I'll get the lights." He said as he flicked them on, Lucy and Happy jumped up.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Natsu!" they cheered as Lucy released the net as bunches of balloons fell from the ceiling. "Wow! This is amazing! Whose idea was this?" Natsu grinned like a little five year old on Christmas morning.

"It wasn't mine, Natsu." Happy said walking up to his friend giving him a hug. "Lucy?" Natsu looked shocked as he stared at the blonde who grinned like she was caught red handed stealing.

"Yes it was me!" she ran and hugged the pink idiot who kissed her full on the lips. "Thank you Lucy! You didn't have to do this." He smiled at the blonde who showed him his presents and cake. "You're the best, Lucy!" he hugged her tight.

"I try. This is a thank you for the awesome party you threw for me. This is your official birthday. So now every year after my birthday passes the next day it's yours." Lucy smiled as he laughed in her ear hugging her and saying thank you over and over again.

Natsu took Lucy by the hand and dragged her over to where she layed out his presents. "I also got you something too, Natsu." Levy handed him the second installation of Monument 14.

"Thanks Levy!" he hugged her but not as hard as he hugged Lucy when he saw his presents. "This is a really awesome hat, Lucy." He smiled noticing it matched his scarf perfectly. "Oh my god!" he cried when he saw the Dragon necklace that was inside the hat. "It's amazing! Thank you Lucy!" he actually started crying he was so happy.

*an hour later*

"Thanks for helping us out, Levy." Lucy said as she was leaving. "You're very welcome, Lu-chan. Tell Natsu to have a great day when he wakes up." Levy said as she closed the door behind her after helping Lucy and Happy clean up the house after Natsu's little accident with the cake.

"I can't believe Natsu actually ate the cake whole." Happy snickered about it. "I'm glad he enjoyed his cake." Lucy smiled peeking in at her sleeping friend who was cuddling the dragon he gave her still wearing his hat and necklace she had given him.

"It's getting late anyway, why don't we hit the sack already since we worked so much today." Happy said as he landed on the bed. "Sounds like a plan." Lucy said as she changed into Natsu's t-shirt that he had given her the day they first met, it was his first Dragon emblem t-shirt.

Lucy crawled right in next to her favorite guy who was sleeping soundly, while in his sleep he murmured her name as she climbed into the bed. She smiled and grabbed his searching hand, and laid down next to him in which case he wrapped both arms around her, the plush dragon now against her stomach. He sighed as he settled back into deep sleep where she was headed.

**Me: what do you guys think pretty cute right? : 3**

**Brona: so adorable! ^_^**

**Lucy & Natsu: we'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Surprise Preformance

**Me: hi guys this is gonna be a special chapter today!**

**Brona: why are we coming back in it?**

**Me: yes but I'm not telling you when though!**

**Brona: ah come on!**

**Me: nope!**

**Lucy: on to the story!**

Chapter 8: a surprise performance

Lucy was still asleep as Natsu got out of bed. It was still late at night so he wanted to head down to the club Gajeel had told him about at Lucy's party while Levy and Lucy were play a game.

"Did you hear about that cool karaoke place that just opened up?" he asked me that night. "No why?" he had asked.

"Well I asked yesterday to make a requested a night from now to sing there. I want you to come down there and bring Levy." Gajeel asked. "Anybody else gonna be there?" Natsu was a little curious as he glanced over at Lucy who was laughing at a joke Levy had made.

"Just a couple friends from the castle mostly Brona and Tasha were gonna show up but who knows." Gajeel said in a relaxed tone. "You sound pretty sure of yourself. Are you sure you're gonna be ok singing?" Natsu asked a little worried because he's never heard a guy sing before especially with Gajeel's voice he was worried it might be a disaster.

"I'll be fine, just make sure you bring her there." Gajeel asked as he chugged down another glass of punch.

Natsu got dressed as he headed out to Levy's place which since they were visiting wasn't very far from his. He knocked on the door which he assumed was Levy's place. "Coming!" she called from the opposite side of the door. "Hi, Natsu." She said with a smile which shock in her eyes.

"Um Gajeel wants me to take you some place." Natsu stuttered a little embarrassed to be seen with his friend's girlfriend. "Uh sure, I'll just get my purse." She said as she walked back inside to grab her shoes and her purse before closing and locking the door behind her.

"Where exact is this place that we're going to?" Levy asked during our walk towards the karaoke place. "It's a surprise. Oh I might as well tell you because u might not go inside without a reason." Natsu sighed. "Gajeel wanted you to come see him sing at this new karaoke place that just opened up in town."

Levy blushed a bit. "What about Lu-chan?" she asked remembering her friend. "She's still asleep. I left her a note in case she woke up. Hopefully I'll be back in time before she wakes up." Natsu started sweating at the thought of Lucy waking up and getting pissed at the fact that he wasn't there when she woke up.

"For your sake I hope she stays asleep for a little bit." Levy whined as she stared at the long line leading into the karaoke place. Gajeel came out and whispered in the bouncer's ear who pointed Natsu and Levy out and had them come to the front.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asked. The bouncer didn't say anything but unlatched the red rope cord that was sealing off the entrance, and waved them through. The music was loud and pounding against Natsu's sensitive ears which he often covered by his hands just to avoid from going deaf from the loud noise and talking. "I don't know what Gajeel is thinking by coming here for!" Levy shouted which made Natsu wince in pain.

Natsu noticed two girls come through the door and waved at them. "Tasha! Brona!" he called, the sisters looked over to where he was.

"It's Natsu!" Tasha cried running into him hugging him hard. "Natsu-san!" Brona cried as she hugged him as hard as her sister.

"Hey you guys here to hear Gajeel sing too?" he said. "Yeah he invited us, we had to sneak out though to come." Tasha said as she hopped on the bar stool.

Brona sat next to her and yelled "Good Luck Gajeel!" they both waved as Gajeel walked up.

"Hey girls, glad you can make it." He said to the sister. He hugged his girl saying he better go and that they would see him after the show.

Gajeel walked up to the stage. "Hey everybody. I got a special song to sing to my dearest girl, this is for you, Levy. It's called Stutter."

I know I never make this easy,

it's easier to disappear

You said you give me some… thing that I can go on

Together, yeah, anywhere but here

Sing it back…

Oh (5xs)

Yeah, yeah

Oh (5xs)

And I'm begging you

Bring me back to life

I just can't leaving you alone tonight

It's too late to go

Already taken me forever just to try you know

One for the money

Two for the show

Three to get ready

And four to go

For the life of me

Don't know why it's took me so long to see just…

Stutter. Stutter. Stutter

D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? {4xs}

Sunshine… blinds if you stare but now I see it, {crystal}

Crystal clear

So here I am…

You can take or leave me

But I won't be anywhere but here sing it back

Oh (x5)

Sing it back to me, yeah

Oh (x5)

And I'm begging you

bring me back to life

I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight

It's too late to go

Already taken me forever just to try you know,

One for the money

Two for the show

Three to get ready

And four to go

For the life of me

I don't know why it took me so long to see just,

Stutter. Stutter. Stutter.

D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? (x4)

Ooh na, na, na. Stutter

Ooh na, na, na. Did I?

Yeah, ooh na, na, na.

D-d-d-d-d-d-did I?

D-d-d-d-d-d-did I?

d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-did I?

Oh (x5)

Have just been saying,

Oh (x5)

Heeey…

Bring me back to life.

I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight

It's too late to go,

Already taken me forever just to try you know

One for the money

Two for the show

Three to get ready

And four to go

For the life of me

I don't know why it took so long to see just

Stutter. Stutter. Stutter.

D-d-d-d-d-did I? (x4)

The room broke into loud cheers. Levy was already running up on stage to hug Gajeel, while Natsu was still at the bar, giving his friend a thumbs up a silent good job shared between them as Gajeel swung Levy up in his arms.

Natsu smiled at the couple then remembered Lucy who was still asleep at home. Gajeel met his eyes from across the room he mouth to Natsu "Go, see you later." Natsu grinned and waved by to them as he headed back to the house.

Natsu crept inside the house closing the door slowly behind him. He peeked into the room and saw Lucy still asleep with Happy at the foot of the bed in between her legs curled into a ball. He smiled then walked to the bathroom to change.

Lucy squints when she saw a light come on in the next room. "Natsu?" she muttered, even though Natsu's ears were ringing he could hear Lucy's soft voice from the next room. "Lucy, what are you doing up?" he said as he walked over to her only wearing pants.

"Me? What are you doing up?" she asked him. "I had to use the bathroom duh?" he laughed as he kissed his girl who was still groggy with sleep. "Did you like your first official birthday party?" she stretched her arms out to wrap around his waist.

"Yeah, one that I will never forget even when I'm as old as Igneel." Natsu laughed in her ear as he hugged her close. "Who's that?" she asked wiping gunk out of her eyes. "My dad." He sighed. "I never mentioned his name to you before have I?" she shook her head as she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Can you tell me a little about him?" Lucy asked her brown eyes full of curiosity. "Well he is a Dragon." Lucy's eyes got huge when Natsu said Dragon. "You're dad's a Dragon. That's amazing!" she grinned which shocked Natsu as he added on.

"I'm half Dragon also. I never wanted to tell you because whenever someone got close to me I would tell them later on that I was a dragon. People would run screaming their heads off. I think you're the first who actually grinned at the fact that I'm a dragon!" he laughed.

"Why would I be scared?" she asked me, she kissed me. "That's amazing. I knew you were special but now you're just one of a kind." She kissed him long and hard running her fingers into his hair.

"Thanks, Lucy." He whispered. She looked at him strangely. "For what?" she cocked her head. "For loving me the way you do." Natsu actually had tears in his eyes, which Lucy whipped away as she kissed him gently.

"It was my pleasure; you let me have freedom like I always wanted. We're perfect together if I say so myself." She giggled.

Natsu hugged her hard to his bare chest. "My princess," he sighed with content. "My dragon." she drew pictures on his chest with her finger. They both closed their eyes holding each other close till the sun rose for the next day.

**Me: what do you guys think? :3**

**Brona: that was amazing!**

**Me: thank you!**

**Lucy: we'll see you next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Song Night

**Me: hey guys this will be a bit similar to the last chapter but it's gonna have more music in it and it may be no promises longer than I usually have a chapter just to make it more enjoyable.**

**Brona: are we gonna be in it? **

**Me: yup and so is everyone else.**

**Natsu: am I gonna sing in this chapter? :D**

**Me: I'm not answering that. Let the readers find out for themselves!**

**Natsu: ok… :C**

**Brona: enough with the pouty face, Natsu you're a big guy guys like you don't pout. **

**Me: just let him I like seeing a guy beg ^_^**

**Lucy: you're so evil Tasha**

**Me: thank you! **

**Annie: anything I can do to help?**

**Me: Annie! :D**

**Brona: course you can help! **

**Me: help us introduce the next chapter! **

**Annie: ok. On to the story! **

Chapter 9: Song night

Natsu woke up the next morning with instead of Lucy in his arms he held the chibi dragon he gave her for her birthday. Natsu noticed Lucy was reading a note, the same note he left for her last night in case she woke up to find him gone.

"You went to a karaoke bar?" She asked she didn't seem mad or upset from what Natsu could tell from her expression. "Gajeel invited me, he wanted Levy to come and see him sing last night and I didn't want to wake you up so I went with Levy but guess who showed up?" Natsu stammered afraid she was gonna get mad. "Who?" She asked, a little curious and puzzled.

"Tasha and Brona showed up." Natsu recalled last night the sisters hugging him from the chest down. "Wow, haven't heard those names since I met them 2 years ago." Lucy smiled.

Happy flew into the room carrying what appeared to be a letter. "Natsu! You have a letter from Brona and Tasha." Happy landed on his shoulder and gave his friend the letter.

"Dear Natsu, we decided to stay in town for a little while, so we planned on singing tonight at the Karaoke bar, we thought u should come and bring Lucy with you. We can even sing a song together all of us. We'll see you tonight your friends Tasha and Brona." Natsu read aloud.

"Looks like we're going partying tonight." Lucy grinned as she walked over to her closet. "I would pick out something comfortable in case those two make us get on stage and sing with them." Natsu called to her.

She giggled and pulled out black shorts and a silver Dragon emblem t-shirt that Natsu gave her a year earlier. She also picked out converse which she never does so she was pretty excited from Natsu point of view.

Lucy came over and helped Natsu pick out a red button down shirt and baggy black pants that would go great with his scarf and hat he was gonna wear.

*with Tasha*

I looked at my sister who was still drying her hair with a blow dryer. "Come on sis, you're hair looks fine!" I called to her getting irritated since she pushed me out of the bathroom just to do her hair which was way shorter than mine.

"My hair is longer than yours and even I don't take 20 minutes just blow drying the crap out of it!" I retorted, as I ran a bristle brush through my shoulder blade length hair.

"Give me a break Tasha, you spend more time in your closet than you do in the bathroom actually doing your hair!" She yelled over the sound of the blow dryer.

"At least I'm not VAIN!" I called back as I went through the clothes to see a good outfit for the bar tonight. Brona ignored my last remark but asked. "Do you think Natsu's gonna show up?" She turned off her blow dryer as she walked into the bed room.

"He will, I'm positive and I know he's gonna bring Lucy. She loves music, remember?" I said as I pulled out a leopard vest with a peach tank top combo. "This looks good." I said as I fling the clothing on the bed as I searched for my favorite jeans. "Hey Brona?" I called without looking behind me.

"Yeah, what is it?" She called back; she was busy going through makeup now. "Have you seen my lime green jeans?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Check the bathroom I think I saw em in there." She didn't look up as she put foundation on.

I march to the bathroom and closed the door finding my jeans hanging on a hanger behind the door. "There, I'm all set for tonight." I said as I hopped on the bed. "Not going all out this time? That's not like you." She said finally looking up at me, her eye make up half finished.

"Nah I don't feel like dressing up a lot cause we're gonna be under bright lights and moving around on that stage so I don't want to smell so much." I said as I sprayed a lot of parfum on.

"Hope they enjoy the show." Brona said as she continued to put on her makeup.

*at Levy's*

"Gajeel! Wake up!" Levy cried as she struggled to shove the lazy Dragon out of bed. "What is it, Squirt?" He asked, groggy. "You need to get your outfit ready! Tasha and Brona invited us to the Karaoke bar tonight!" She made a last ditch effort to push the dragon out of bed but ended up slipping out from under the carpet and falling on the floor.

Gajeel looked over the side down at her. "You ok?" He was covering a smirk by trying to act concern. "I'm fine, now get out of that, bed you lazy metal head!" She yelled sounding furious but was way too cute to be taken seriously.

Gajeel just laughed then hauled himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Levy looked totally shocked actually amazed that he listened for once. "I better finish getting ready too." She said as she walked over to her closet while listening to the sound of the shower running.

*That night 11:00 pm outside the Karaoke bar*

Lucy looked around for Levy and Gajeel who came 2 minutes later after she and Natsu showed up. "Hey guys, you made it." Lucy said hugging Levy who looked a little upset. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Gajeel was a pain to get out of bed this morning." She sighed as the bouncer waved them inside the bar.

"Hi guys!" I cried running up to them as they came inside. "So glad you guys came! Hi Lucy!" I said, hugging Lucy close. "Hey Tasha. Where's Brona?" She asked. "Oh Brona's back stage getting everything set up she'll be out in a few minutes." I said Natsu noticed something different about me. "What?" I asked meeting his gaze.

"Don't mid me asking but how old are you now?" He asked. Both Lucy and Levy smacked his arm at the same time. "OW!" He cried. "Now, now. I'll answer his question anyway. I'm 18, you met me back when I was still 16, and yes I grew a lot." I said with a joking tone of voice as Brona came over. "Hey everybody!" She called. She also brought over our new friend Annie who was gonna help out.

"Hi guys, this is Annie. She's actually Erza's sister her younger sister." Brona said. "Annie, this is Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel." Annie walked towards them and shook their hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys. Tasha and Brona have told me so much about you guys." Annie even looked a lot like Erza, her hair was the same scarlet red but had black streaks in it with grey eyes. She wore a strapless shirt with a mini sweater coat that was black and wore grey legging under a plaited mini skirt.

"You guys better go start before everyone gets restless." Gajeel warned as they headed to the bar area that was close to the stage. "Oh you're right, see you guys later. Natsu, Lucy be prepared to sing with us tonight!" Brona cried as she ran to the stage to get ready.

Me and Annie got our instruments ready, as the owner called us out on the stage. "Hey guys! How's everybody doing!" we all cried.

The place erupted with cheers and screams. "You guys ready?" Brona egged on. The screams continued. "Alright, this song is for all the kids like us out there. I'm just a kid!" she cried!

That was mine and Annie's cue to play our instruments.

_I woke up it was 7 I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them…_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on your own!_

_And hear it goes!_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare!_

_I'm just a kid and I know that it's no fair!_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me!_

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes!_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare!_

_I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair!_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me…_

_What the **** is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep!_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid (x5)_

_I'm just a kid and Life is a nightmare!_

_I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair!_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is _

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world!_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me Tonight!_

_I'm all alone tonight!_

_Nobody cares Tonight!_

_Cause I'm just a kid Tonight! _

The room exploded into thousands of cheers. People were cheering wanting encores.

"You guys want more?!" Brona cried. There were cheers and applause. "Ok if you guys want more you will but Natsu, my best friend is gonna lead us this time. Come on up here buddy, You too Gajeel!" she called

Natsu grinned as he grabs the mike from Brona. "I've never sang in a public place before. But I have a real good song you guys might know it if you do sing along if you want." Brona ran off stage to join the girls down at the bar.

"Oi, Natsu. What song are we singing?" Gajeel ask over the microphone. "Shut up!" Gajeel looked at him weird. "The song!" Natsu proclaimed. Gajeel shook his head.

Annie and I started playing the song.

Natsu and Gajeel got into it immediately.

_There you go!_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you!_

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time _

_To criticize me!_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right!_

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate_

_But not today…_

_So Shut up,_

_Shut up, Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out,_

_Get out, Get out, _

_Get out of my way_

_Step up,_

_Step up, Step up, _

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me_

_Down!_

_There you go!_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do!_

_You think you're special_

_But I know and I know, _

_And I know, and we know,_

_That you're not!_

_You're always there to point _

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate_

_But not today!_

_So shut up,_

_Shut up, Shut up,_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out,_

_Get out, Get out,_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up,_

_Step up, Step up,_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me_

_Down!_

_(Shut up,_

_Shut up, shut up)_

_Is gonna bring me down…_

_(Shut up,_

_Shut up, shut up)_

_Will never bring me down!_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right_

_For me…_

_Don't tell me what I should do.._

_I don't wanna waste_

_My time, I'll watch you_

_Fade away.._

_So shut up,_

_Shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out,_

_Get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, _

_Step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out_

_Get out Get out of_

_My way_

_Step up_

_Step up step up_

_You'll never stop me; _

_Nothing you say is gonna bring me down.._

_Bring me down!_

_(SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!)_

The room exploded once again into cheers and cries most of them for Natsu and Gajeel.

Annie put her guitar up as Gajeel walked off stage. "I have a special song for everyone tonight." Natsu said into the mike. "This is for my girl, I love her so much, she means the world to me and I hope this song means the world to her cause it's just for her. I love you Lucy."

I started playing slowly as Natsu sat down on a bar stool just started tapping his foot.

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Or am I talking to myself?_

_My mind is running empty_

_In this search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me_

_It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me?_

_Why_

_I'm lonely like a satellite_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS _

_From this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please.. Come down?_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

_I'm deafened by the silence_

_Is it something that I'd done?_

_I know that there are millions_

_I can't be the only one_

_Who's so disconnected?_

_It's so different in my head_

_Can anybody tell me_

_Why_

_I'm lonely like a satellite_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS_

_From this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down?_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

_Now I lie awake and scream_

_In the zero-gravity_

_And it's starting to_

_Weigh down on me_

_Let's abort this mission now_

_Can I please come down?_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

_All the lonely people that the world forgot_

_If you hear my voice, come pick me up_

_Are you out there?_

_Cause you're all I've got!_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS_

_From this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Cause tonight I feel like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS_

_From this tiny box_

_To the lonely people that the world forgot_

_Are you out there? _

_Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down!_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down? _

_Can I please come down?_

_Can I please come down? _

The room again Filled with cheers as I see Lucy running up on stage to hug Natsu. "Thank you, Baby!" she cried as she ran at him almost knocking the both of them off stage.

I took the mike from Natsu. "What do you guys think?" I cried. Bunch of people clapped their hands and cheered Natsu's name.

"You guys are such great sports; give another hand for Natsu and Gajeel for their amazing singing!" I cheered clapping my hands everyone in the room joined me.

Natsu blushed, scratching behind his head nervously. Lucy squeezed him again. Her face was pink just like his hair.

"How about one more song?" I called out!

People cheered. "Ok this one goes to Lucy, Brona could you give me a hand?" I called.

Brona came and picked up my guitar as I started singing

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name…_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees wiping leaves away_

_I just came to talk for awhile_

_Got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over _

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over _

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over _

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see _

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

People were still cheering as I walked off stage to see Lucy who was crying her eyes out. "That was so beautiful!" she blubbered through tears, Natsu gave her a napkin to blow her nose before she spoke to me again.

"You're very welcome, Lucy." I said hugging her. "Come back again soon maybe we'll sing a song together?" I asked. She sniffled. "I will." She murmured as she almost knocked me over falling asleep.

Natsu took her from me in his arms. "We better go for the night." Natsu said. Annie ran up to us. "That was a great performance you and Gajeel put on Natsu. Come back again and we'll all sing together."

Natsu grinned. "We will, so you guys staying?" He asked Levy. "For a little bit longer. You take her to bed, Natsu she looks very much worn out even though she didn't sing." Levy chuckled. "Have a good night Pinky." Natsu held his tongue as he walked out the door and back to the house for the night.

**Me: *lets out a deep breath* OH MY GOD! That took forever!**

**Brona: you have to admit that was fun!**

**Annie: yeah it was! **

**Me: we'll see you next time and first three songs were by Simple Plan and the last one was by Skillet**


	10. Chapter 10: reunion!

**Me: hey guys here's another chapter for the Princess and the Dragon, and things in this one will be different.**

**Annie: how different?**

**Brona: she means she's going to write about how things are going back at the castle with Erza and Gray and everybody.**

**Annie: awesome!:D**

**Me: on to the story!**

Chapter 10: Reunion!

*at Heartifilia castle*

Gray walks through the garden maze looking around the scenery. He didn't know that the servant's younger sister, Wendy was following him. "Gray-san. Erza is looking for you." Her voice within the silence startled Gray and almost made him fall. "Where is she, um?" Wendy said her name. "Wendy yes where is she?" she pointed to the knight's quarters.

Wendy led him the way since he didn't want to get lost and run into Loki who was on his bad side for yesterday. "Hey Erza." She ran into his arms which surprised him and Wendy as she started to leave them.

"Gray! It's terrible, Annie's gone!" Erza was crying which she never does. "Her things were gone as well! No note and nobody has seen her!" Erza just fell apart in his arms.

"Don't worry we'll find her!" Gray lifted her up in his arms while she just sobbed drastically in his arms. "She can't be far." He said as he laid her on a couch in the main room of the castle. "What was the last thing she said to you." Gray insisted urging her to answer so they could find answers.

"She was going on about in a couple towns over there was a new Karaoke place opening up and she wanted to go. I told her I couldn't take her but she insisted that she'd go with or without me. I guess she meant that."

Gray took her hand. "Well than let's go to that town and find her!" Erza thought for a second. "Isn't that where Gajeel and Levy went too?" she asked looking up at Gray. "I guess I think it is." Gray kissed her, smiled and whispered. "Don't worry so much we'll find her." He led the way through the castle to the front doors where a car waited.

*With Annie*

Annie looked at me and asked. "You sure it's ok if I stay here with you girls?" she had a curious look in her eyes. I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Of course girl! You're our band mate now! We'll stay together!" I threw my arms around her. "I would get ready for tonight girls. We got another invitation back to the bar for another concert." Brona called from the bathroom doing her hair again.

"This time I'm gonna wear my baby blue jeans!" I cried as I flung myself into my closet. Annie started laughing as I came up with my boy shorts underwear on my head. "What's so funny?" I ask, as she pointed to the top of my head. "Oops!" I squealed as I dunk my head under my clothes again looking for my jeans and my sexy neon dress.

Annie cried. "I love that dress I have something similar but it has fish on it!" she laughed as she pulled it out. It was aquatic under the sea kind of dress with a bunch of fishes at the bottom of it. "You should wear it!" I cried as Brona came in wearing a red frilly dress with ruffles and a black skirt with knee length boots with buckles on it her hair neatly brushed wearing a beret.

"You look like your emo!" I cried laughing my ass off. "I think she looks like a punk rocker!" Annie cried, tears streaming down her face. "You two are gonna look like a bunch of clowns." Brona retorted. I laughed. "We're too late for that you stole the part!" I fell on the floor, Annie on top of me laughing her ass off as well.

"We're gonna be late if you girls don't get dressed!" Brona cried at us as we got up off each other. "Cool you're jets!" Annie remarked, brushing her hair.

*With Natsu*

"Looks like the girls are gonna be at the club again tonight, Natsu." Lucy asked him as he pulled on a navy blue button down shirt and blue jeans. "You look good!" Lucy blushed. "Of course in case Tasha wants me to sing again which I'm hoping no." he let out a ragged breath.

Lucy walked into the room, wearing a salmon tank top with grey cotton sweater and blue jeans. "Y-you look amazing." Natsu blushed red like a tomato.

"Thank you, Natsu" she giggled and ruffled his hair a bit which made him blushed harder. Natsu hugged her close and kissed her. "Love you Lucy." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Come on Love birds let's go!" Happy urged from the living room. "Coming!" Natsu called breaking the kiss looked at Lucy's sad expression then kissed her nose as he took her hand and headed to the Karaoke club.

*At the night club*

I walked up to the gang who were already at the bar. "Hey guys. Glad u came once again." I smiled at them. "Hey Tasha where's Brona and Annie?" Natsu had asked. "Oh, their back stage. We're about to start if you and Lucy want to sing tonight?" I laughed, "You were such a hit yesterday, Natsu! You should!" I cheered.

"We'll see." Natsu hugged Lucy close as I headed for the stage. Brona walked out of stage with Me and Annie. "Hi guys!" I called out. People cheered our names out. "Are you guys ready to rock?!" Annie cheered. People answered back with loud yes.

Brona start out first. As we played our guitars she prepared to sing Hear me now.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out of my chest. _

_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._

_But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._

_Now I'm stuck with this and that'll never change always a part of me, until the very last day._

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on? I spent my whole life choosing and it always chose wrong._

_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_

_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

_Blow it it to the ground and it's now you see; You spent your whole life taking the best of me._

Annie started singing while Brona and I head banged to the music.

_Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? _

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

I started this time I went into it hard and loud.

_How long can I keep pretending to be?_

_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me. _

_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees_

_A man of many words but a man of few deeds_

_Walking these streets, so absent of hope._

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home._

_Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way._

_Leave the virtue of pity but we live with the shame._

_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight_

_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night!_

_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by._

_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life!_

Annie got back into it as I played twice as hard to keep the constant rhythm.

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

_Look into my eyes and I see_

_What do I see? Nothing at all_

_Take another look around me_

_What do I see? Nothing at all_

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now? _

_There's no Light there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

_Can you hear me? Hear me now!_

The room erupted with cheers. I quieted the crowd as I announced. "Hey guys, you want Natsu and his girlfriend to come up here and sing a song for you guys?" people cheered a yes as Natsu and Lucy walked up to the stage as Brona walked to the back.

Natsu took the mike. "Hi guys well I was hoping I wouldn't be up here tonight. But since u guys want it. Lucy? What should we sing?" Lucy cupped her chin then grinned. "How about Jet Lag?" people were cheering already. "Sounds good to me!" Natsu cried as me and Annie started playing our instruments.

(Natsu=_italic _Lucy_**Bold Lucy and Natsu= both)**_

_Annie: Jet Lagged_

_What time is it where you are?_

**I miss you more than anything…**

_Back at home you feel so far.._

**Waiting for the phone to ring..**

_**It's getting lonely living upside down**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town**_

_**Trying to figure out the time zones making me CRAZY!**_

_**You say good morning when it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head alone in this bed **_

_**I walk up to your sunset and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**So jet lag**_

**What time is it where you are?**

_5 more days and I'll be home.._

**I keep your picture in my car**

_I hate the thought of you alone_

**I've been keeping busy all the time just to try and keep you off my mind**

_**Trying to figure out the time zones**_

_**Making me CRAZY!**_

_**You say good morning when it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad **_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**So jet lagged.**_

_I miss you so bad_

**I miss you so bad**

_I miss you so bad_

**I miss you so bad**

_I miss you so bad_

**I wanna share your horizon**

_I miss you so bad_

**See the same sun rising**

**I miss you so bad**

**And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me**

_You say good morning when it's midnight going out of my head _

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad_

_I miss when you say good morning_

_But its midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged _

_Heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

_So jet lagged!_

The room erupted into cheers and a red head ran up to the stage with Nii chan behind her. "Lucy!" Erza cried, Lucy hide behind Natsu. "What do you want?" he cried at the red head. "Lucy we've been looking for you!" Erza ignored Natsu completely. Annie cried. "Leave her alone sister!" Annie jumped in front of Natsu as did Brona in which case I joined them

Erza growled. "What's the meaning of this?" I glared at her. "They are happy together and you are not gonna tell the king about what you saw here today." I warned.

"What if we don't?" Gray remarked. "I'll tell the queen you were drinking while on duty!" Annie cried. "That was our secret!" Erza flexed her fingers at her sister. "Yeah but you're not the boss of me! So if you don't want me to tell you better not tell King Heartifilia that you found Lucy!" Annie cried into her sisters' face.

**Me: cliff hanger! See you guys next time**

**Brona: that was good!**

**Annie: yeah it was!**


	11. Chapter 11: Against the odds

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter of The Princess and the Dragon!**

**Brona: what took you so long to come back on!?**

**Me: I was grounded for a couple days**

**Annie: ooh I can't wait to find out what happens! :)**

**Me: on to the story!**

Chapter 11: Against the odds!

I stared down at Erza and Gray as they tried to get by us to get to Lucy.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Gajeel replies as I notice everyone was staring at us.

"Fine with me." Gray muttered as he headed to the exit with us following after him and Erza.

Natsu was growling at Gray who somehow appeared as a threat. Erza spoke first after we got outside and into the dark streets. "Why don't you want to come back?"

Lucy glanced at her while standing close beside Natsu. "Because I want freedom and to live a normal life. I don't want anything to do with the Kingdom; father only wants me there just to marry Gray. I'm happy with Natsu." She squeezed his hand, who smiled at her in return.

"I'm no longer a Heartifilia anymore. I'm a Dragneel now." Lucy looked up at Natsu who kissed her on the cheek.

"You're father expects _us_ to be married! You can't be married to a low class piece of trash like him!" Gray cried in exasperation.

Brona stepped up to our brother. "She's happy as she is. You don't deserve her anyway!" Brona got in his face and hissed.

Annie laughed. "Don't you like Gray-chan, Sis?" She sneered at her sister who just blushed as red as her scarlet hair.

"T-t-that's n-none of your business, Sis!" She stuttered, hissing under her breath. "Yes but you're gonna let Gray tear apart a beautiful couple! I won't accept it!" Annie yelled at Erza, shaking her by the collar of her shirt.

"You wanna fight me brother!" I cried out at him. He took his shirt off. "Bring it sister!" he cried back as he prepared an ice maker attack. "Ice Maker- Ice Spear!" He threw it at me.

Brona intervened with an earth shield. "How about you take us both on?" she growled at Gray. She got up from her knees to stand beside me.

Natsu walked pass us to stand before Gray. "I'll take care of him." Natsu's whole body was enveloped in a red glow like he was on fire.

It hit me just then head on. 'He's a Dragon!'

"What the heck is going on with you?!" Gray's eyes bugged out, seeing the red glow like the rest of us. Lucy didn't look phased as if she knew what he was.

Natsu's eyes turned cold and hard as his voice was more threating than mine or Brona's was. "I don't care if you're supposed to marry Lucy. She's a person just like the rest of us. The king can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to!

"If he cared about how she feels then he wouldn't force her to do things! I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. All I care about is her happiness and as long as she's happy with me and loves me, I will always protect her." Natsu growled, his fist flamed up like polyester in an open flame.

Gray grinned. "So you're a dragon. What's a beast like you, saying he's in love even though people fear you?"

When Gray said that, Lucy stepped towards them calling out. "I'm not afraid of him! I know what Natsu is, yet I love him anyway. Natsu, I don't care what people will think of me when I'm with you. As long as you're next to me, I can face the world."

Natsu snapped out of his daze and looked at Lucy who was smiling at him. Natsu's eyes lit up a bit as he stared at Lucy. "You don't?" He whispered as he walked towards her, cupping her cheek when he reached her.

"Of course I don't! I love you Natsu! Nobody could tear me away from you." She put her hand on his cheek, Natsu looked happy.

Everything went wrong then

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" A cop cried, raising a gun to us. This wasn't a normal cop; it was the royal police force.

"Please sir we weren't doing anything!" Levy cried walking up to the police man. "Levy McGarden?" he asked. "Yes?" the cop grabbed her hands saying as he put cuffs on her. "You're under arrest for with-holding information about a kidnapping." He looked up at us.

"Annie Scarlet, Tasha and Brona Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox, you're all under arrest for with-holding information about a kidnapping. On the other hand Natsu Dragneel, you're under arrest for suspicion of Kidnapping."

"We weren't with-holding information!" I cried as I got free of the cop erasing his memory then attacked Natsu's cop who came to arrest him.

I took Natsu and Lucy and ran for it as the others got rid of their little friends.

Annie and Brona followed after us after they got free with Erza and Gray following behind them.

After we got inside their house, Lucy closed her eyes and faced Natsu. "Natsu, we have to go back. Back to the castle. If we don't, the police will keep hunting us down and everyone else down." Lucy begged like she wanted Natsu to understand.

"I know. We'll go back today to put an end to this." Natsu sighed, Happy looked at him. "Are you sure? Natsu, what if her dad locks you up once we get there?" Happy disagreed.

"He might be right." I said as I let Annie and Brona in side who were gasping for air.

"Then I have to take that chance. I can't live with Lucy like this. Being hunted down by the police every day and god knows I can't let everyone else get arrested as well." Natsu replies, which shocks Brona.

"Natsu! Let us go with you!" Annie and Brona cried at the same time. "We'll defend you guys. We've seen how you guys act with each other. I'm sure Queen Heartifilia will understand the most." Annie cheered, her fist pumping in the air.

We left that morning, Natsu, Brona, Lucy, Happy, Annie, and me. "It's not that much farther!" Annie cried as we made it 2/3s of the way to Magnolia from Locus the town in between Magnolia and Suma.

When we finally reached the castle, the guards came up to us. "It's us, Brona and Tasha." I said but they ignored me when they saw Lucy.

"Princess Lucy!" one of the guards cried as they let us in right away and in to meet Lucy's parents.

We entered the audience room where the thrones where at, but only Queen Heartifilia was present. She looked just like Lucy except much older and her face showed the aging process besides that she was as beautiful as her daughter.

Queen Heartifilia wore a beautiful blue white ruffled dress that touched the ground as she walked. "Lucy!" Layla cried as she ran over to us and hugged Lucy. "Oh my god, Baby. I'm so glad you're ok!" She gasped as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Thank you girls so much for bringing her back." Layla acknowledged Annie Brona and me before she laid eyes on Natsu which left her with her eyes wide with shock and at the same time relief.

"Natsu? Is that you?" she asked which had everyone raising their eyebrows.

**Me: cliff hanger once again! **

**Brona: awe you're terrible, Tasha!**

**Annie: she had her reasons to stop, didn't you Tasha?**

**Me: I didn't want to give away too much within one chapter.**

**Annie: so true see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Big News

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter for The Princess and The Dragon, as for right now I'm putting Fairy Tail Chatroom on hold for a little while until I get to a good place to stop and rest in this story.**

**Brona: are you sure that's ok? :/**

**Me: why wouldn't it? **

**Annie: let her do what she wants, Brona. **

**Me: on to the story!**

Chapter 12: Big news

_Previously,_

_Layla welcomed Lucy back home, hugging her close before setting her eyes on Natsu. "Natsu? Is that you?" _

Layla whispered those words as she walked over to Natsu and hugged him close as if he was her missing child.

(AN: sorry bad analogy)

"Am I right? Are you Igneel's boy?" Layla said, her smiling face reminded him so much of Lucy. She had tear stains on her face.

Natsu stuttered. "Y-y-yes but how do you know mine and my father's name?" He was confused.

"You should sit down first before I tell you. Come with me." She led them to the dining area which was vacant so it could be used as a seating room.

Layla sat on the outside of the table so Lucy and Natsu could sit close by to hear the story.

"Mama, please tell us. How do you know Natsu?" Lucy asked her mother, grasping her hand firmly.

"I never met Natsu but I knew of him from you're Father, Igneel." She looks at Natsu. "I grew up with him; we were friends besides him being a dragon. He was my only friend actually. Natsu, your father was a great dragon." Layla cracked a smile, thinking about her old friend.

"He came and told me about you, how you were such a fiery child. I was there when you were born as well. The same goes for Igneel being there when Lucy was born." Layla kissed Natsu on his forehead.

"How is Igneel?" Natsu's expression grew solemn which answered her question.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." She whispered. Lucy placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, I know you already know Natsu already but I'd like you to meet him again, he's my boyfriend."

Layla gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth. She started crying. "I'm so happy for you two!" Layla cried as she hugged Natsu again and then her daughter.

"I was with him all this time, Mama." Lucy smiled, her eyes shining bright remembering the day they met.

"I met him by the river in the forest. He was living all by himself, happy lead me to him. I visited him the day Gray came to the castle. After the argument I had with father, I stayed the night at Natsu's.

"Happy heard the search team. I didn't want Natsu to be arrested so we left and stayed in Suma for these past two years." Lucy admitted.

Layla looked at Natsu and sighed, falling to her knees. "I'm so glad it was you who she was with, Natsu. You're just as responsible as your father. He would be proud."

The king never showed up that day so luckily Lucy never had to tell her father the news just to end up having him throw Natsu in prison.

Annie, Brona and me decided to go back to Suma by car thanks to Layla. We wanted to head back and deal with our siblings who were probably tied up by Gajeel and Levy.

"Ok you guys, be careful coming back ok?" Annie said as she climbed into the car before it drove away.

Lucy wanted to show Natsu the castle she lived in, Natsu in turn was eager to see the castle.

She showed him the theater room which Natsu oohed in excitement. "Sougoi!" He cried like a little five year old.

Lucy continued the tour, towards one of her favorite places which Natsu found interesting since he started reading just two days ago.

"Wow, this place is Huge! There must be over a million books in here." Natsu stared wide eyed at the two story library that was inside Lucy's old home.

"Yeah actually, 2 million. I would spend my childhood days I this room." She sighed. Natsu eagerly asked. "Do you think it'd be ok if I borrowed a couple books?" Natsu smiled looking over the old covers which captivated him in a way.

After Natsu picked up a couple books Lucy led him to her old room which was still how she left it.

Natsu dropped the books and stared around the room, the room was filled with different colors. His eyes caught ever single color that was popping out at him.

"This is your room?" He asked. She turned to look at him smiling her heart stopping smile that always made Natsu blush.

"Yes." She stuck her tongue out at him which made him pounce at her kissing her hard actually French kissing her for the first time.

(An: I don't like going into detail about French kissing)

"I love you so much, Lucy." He whispered in her ear. After a kiss that lasted two minutes, Natsu took Lucy and Happy and got into the car that Layla called up for them.

Natsu put the books he was borrowing on the floor board as he and Lucy waved goodbye to Layla who called back. "Come visit soon!" She was crying as well.

Lucy lies against Natsu's chest and fell asleep in his arms. Natsu ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly fell asleep as well as the driver drove them to Suma.

**Me: sorry to stop early but I just wanted to keep the chapter and places in a separate one from each other.**

**Brona: that made NO sense at all!**

**Annie: why should it? **

**Brona: Shut up!**


	13. Chapter 13: Gray's song

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter for The princess and the Dragon! This is gonna be another song night. Except there will be different people singing as well.**

**Brona: this is gonna be good right?**

**Me: yeah of course!**

**Annie: will we be singing again?**

**Me: OF COURSE! On to the story!**

Chapter 13: Gray's song

Levy was all prepared for tonight. She and Gajeel were gonna go up on stage together and sing tonight with Annie and me. She already had her favorite light orange dress top with unattached sleeves and blue jeans.

Gajeel was just going in a nice black shirt with black jeans that had a chain on it, which were also ripped in three different places. "Ready to do this, shrimp?" He asked as they walked out the door of their place.

"You know I am. I'm so pumped!" She grinned at Gajeel who snickered in response.

Lucy was all dressed up, in awesome formal clothing that was a one piece outfit with pants and a top with a gold belt in her mid-section she was wearing gold high heels as well.

Natsu was in just a plain button down silk blue shirt with black jeans to go with it. He was still wearing his hat, necklace and scarf as a part of his outfit even though it didn't go too good together.

I was wearing a peach tank top with a leopard patterned vest with a mini skirt on top of black leggings leading down to calf length black boots with belt buckles on it.

Annie wore something closer to her character, all black clothing a tattered black t-shirt that said this is my Zombie hunting t-shirt with blood splatters on it, with it was a lacy red and black skirt with fish net leggings giving way to black and red ankle length boots.

Brona wore different colors, she had a green beret on top of her short hair with a neon purple t-shirt that said Peace Love and Music forever! She also had hot pink skinny jeans that led to neon green and yellow Nikes.

We all met up at the Club. We were all ready to perform for the huge crowd that was in there tonight. I had dragged along my drum set so I had to hurry up and set that up while Annie tuned her Guitar for our first number.

I saw that Erza and Gray came in as well; they talked to Brona about Gray going first for today since he had a great song prepared. She told them after they started their first song they could after our first number.

Gray nodded. "Sure that's ok!" he took Erza's hand and walked off the stage as we opened up. "Hey EVERYBODY!" Brona called through the mike. The place exploded with cheers calling out our band's name, The Fairy Tales. "You guys ready for tonight?!" she called out.

People cheered for us. "Ok! We're gonna start out with this song it's called How to save a life, it gives meaning of life and death and how to let go of those lost to us. Let's go girls." Brona said as we started playing the song.

_Step one; you say we need to talk_

_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you; you stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best 'cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong the things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you and I pray to god he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things he will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life (x2)_

_How to save a life (x2)_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life (x2)_

_How to save a life (x2)_

The place exploded with noise and cheers. Brona took a bow as she handed the mike off to Gray as he came up on stage. "Hi everybody, my name's Gray, I'm their brother. And I have a really good song for you guys tonight so I hope you enjoy it."

_I can see every tear you've cried_

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face_

_Through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

_I'll be right her now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

_I will show you the way back home_

_And never leave you all alone_

_I will stay here until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one that took your place _

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

_When daybreak seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand _

_When hope and peace begin to fray_

_Still I will stand_

_Right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always _

_Be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

People cheered loud and hard for Gray when he was finished, hell even I clapped my hands for him because it was amazing.

Gray walked off stage with the mike as he got on one knee in front of Erza. "Erza, during these past two years, you made a great man out of me. I love you, will you marry me?" everyone got quiet, but you could hear gasps escape each person in the room especially Erza.

Erza started to cry, tears soaked her face as she stared down at my brother. Hell me and Brona were holding each other silently crying our eyes out as we waited for Erza's response.

"I don't know what to say, Gray. But Yes I will Marry you!" she hugged him hard as they kissed, the whole room exploding into tears and cheers.

**Me: awe I love a happy ending! :')**

**Brona: *blows nose* that was beautiful! **

**Annie: congrats, Nii-chan!**

**Erza: thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 14: Song Night 2

**Me: hey guys I'm back with another chapter for The Princess and The Dragon!**

**Brona: is this continuing from that night?**

**Me: of course we weren't done singing for the night it had just begun!**

**Annie: awesome! :D**

**Me: on to the story!**

Chapter 14: Song night 2 (continuing from chapter 13)

After all the cheers died down I grabbed the mike from Gray as I walked back on stage, handing Brona my drum sticks. "hey everybody let's give another hand to my broth Gray!" everyone clapped their hands, once everyone stopped I said." I got a song for Natsu and Lucy, not just them but every couple in this place this song goes out to you. When can I see you again?"

Annie started playing with Brona as they whispered into their mikes.

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again,_

'_gain, 'gain, 'gain?_

I jumped into it as the beat got pretty good for me.

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to flyyy_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the niiight_

_There's something in the air you can't denyyyy_

_(denyyy)_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the ro-oad_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_I gotta know (gotta know)_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to flyyy_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the niiight_

_There's something in the air you can't denyyyy_

_(denyyyy)_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the ro-oad_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh _

_I gotta know (gotta know)_

_When can I see you again?_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to flyyy_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the niiight_

_There's something in the air you can't denyyy_

_So you let me know before I wave goodbyyye_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way to short to take it slow_

_b-but before I got and hi the ro-oad_

_tell me wheeen_

_when can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me wheeen_

_When can I see you again?_

The room erupted with cheers and cries of enjoyment with that song. "Tasha! Tasha! Tasha!" people cried out my name as I bowed down to them. I pointed to Gray and Erza and waved them up to the stage.

"Listen, I really want you two to do a special song which I think people in here will love it's called broken it's a very good song so please if you two could do me this favor?" I asked with my hand covering the mike a little.

"Sure we can do it." They said as I grabbed the mike back. "Alright guys, we have a great song up next for you all. This song is called Broken and our lovely newly engaged couple is gonna sing this to you."

I grabbed my guitar out of my case as I joined Annie and Brona as we began to play the song.

_Gray_

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…away._

_I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

_Both_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_Gray_

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me..Here…_

_Anymore…_

_Erza_

…_.._

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.._

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!_

_Both_

_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like.. _

_I am strong enough._

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome!_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away.._

_*Guitar plays*_

_Both _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone…_

_Gray _

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me.. Here… anymore…_

The room exploded with loud cheers, I could see Natsu whistling and cheering louder than anybody else. Everyone loved my idea of them singing together for the first time especially since they were now engaged.

Natsu ran up on stage and asked Gray something as Erza ran down to see the others. "Hey man can you sing a song with me?" he asked Gray.

"Sure, what song?" Gray asked in return as he faced the crowd as I put another mike out on stage for them.

"Brother my brother?" Natsu begged. Gray sighed and nodded. "Yes! Everyone, me and Gray are gonna do a song called Brother my brother. This is a really good song it's all about giving up on war and let love in to our hearts. Hope you enjoy!"

I and Annie started playing our guitars as Erza and Lucy ran on stage to dance with Natsu and Gray.

**9AN: remember they sing this together)**

_Brother my brother tell me what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war we should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hates this way_

Lucy hand her hand wrapped around Natsu's as he spinned her in a circle on stage.

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning when you lose your heart?_

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for, isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Gray swayed Erza to the music as he and Natsu sang the song.

_Yes we can try, brother my brother yes!_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we're willing to give love a try_

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Then turn around and walk away!_

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another _

_Oh can't we just pretend this war never began?_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

_Yeah tell me why!_

_Brother my brothee_

_Oh what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_Love one another_

_Brother my brother_

The room burst with loud cheers once again as all four of them walked off stage just for Levy and Gajeel to walk on stage. "Another rounds of applause for Gray and Natsu!" I called out clapping my hands as they sat down at the bar. "Ok guys we got one more song before we close out for the night."

Gajeel took the mike from me as levy sat down on the bar stool he had brought up on stage. "Ok, everyone this is a special song for my girl, this is similar on how we actually first met."

Annie and I went into it once again.

_Last night was a thriller, was a killer, and was a damn good time._

_I met a pretty girl and I wanted to make her mine_

_So I took her for a walk and damn that girl could talk._

The entire time Gajeel was singing he was playing with Levy's hair and circled her on stage making her blush all at the same time.

_We talked about all the pretty things and all the shitty things and all the little things that fall between._

_And oh pretty girl, I know that I just met you but I might just dare to say that I love you._

_And oh sweet perfection won't you hear my one confession?_

_I've been lost but dear I'm found!_

_I've been looking for a girl who's just like you._

_You got words to say but no point to prove_

_You got me and that's enough for you, and girl I got you._

_I've been looking for a heart that's so complete so satisfied with the little things_

_I got and that's enough for me, so girl can't you see_

_That you and me we'd be so free and live happy so take my hand and let's run!_

_And oh pretty girl, I know that I just met you _

_But I might just dare to say that I love you_

_And oh sweet perfection won't you hear my one confession?_

_I've been lost but dear I'm found._

_But dear I'm fouuund._

People started cheering as we stopped playing our music. Someone actually threw a bouquet of flowers on stage for the couple. I closed down for the night as the regular DJ played regular bar music as I packed up my guitar and walked out of the bar with everyone following me out.

"Oh before you guys leave. You're my witnesses!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and said. "Lucy, I know we never went on our official date, so will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Levy gasps first before Lucy did.

Lucy blushes. "Sure, Natsu." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Awe, that's too cute! Good night guys!" I said as I waved goodbye to everyone, as Annie and Brona followed me back to our place.

Everyone went back to their places. Happy greeted Lucy and Natsu when they got home. "Hi, guys! So how did it go?" he said eagerly as he hopped off the bed.

Lucy opened her mouth first. "Gray proposed to Erza!" Lucy squealed in delight as she ran to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

"Anything else happen?" Happy stared at Natsu as he unbuttoned his t-shirt. "Well, I asked Lucy on a date as well." Natsu blushed slightly. Happy gasped. "That's awesome, Natsu!" he cheered as Natsu got into bed.

**Me: thanks for reading guys. Review if you liked the music or just anything particular about the chapter. The songs were:**

**When can I see you again by Owl city**

**Broken by seethe featuring Amy lee from Evanescence**

**Brother my brother by blessed union of souls *song was featured in the first pokemon movie***

**And Sweet perfection by never shout never**

**That's it for now see you next time! **


	15. Chapter 15: A date she'll never forget!

**Me: hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was a little busy with things. I'll be a bit busy today so this probably won't be posted until the end of the day at least.**

**Annie: That's ok as long are you're ok with everything _**

**Brona: is today the day Natsu and Lucy go on their date? And when's the day for the wedding for Erza and Gray?!**

**Me: yes and uh, I have no clue yet! **

**Annie: *falls over confused* what do u mean?!**

**Me: I knew that would be a great cliffhanger but idk when the wedding will be though.**

**Brona: give her a break at least.**

**Ashley: want me to help find a date?**

**Me: MyandFairyTailover13?**

**Ashley: that's me! :D**

**Me: you want to help me out don't you? -_-**

**Ashley: Of course Nee-chan! ^_^**

**Annie: Nee-chan? **

**Me: she just calls me that like you do Annie BlackHeart**

**Annie: ooh! Ok! :D**

**Everyone: ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 15: A date she'll never forget

Natsu called Levy early the next morning for advice on what he should do with Lucy for their date.

"Well, first thing you should do is take her to the new book store that just opened up by my house, the one I took you to on your birthday. Then take a walk in the park for a bit, next you should take her to a movie she's been dying to see World War Z for a long time! Then you should finish the date with a nice dinner!" Levy cooed with excitement as if she was the one being taken on the date.

"Those sound like great ideas, Levy! I'll do it. I better go get ready then I'll talk to you later." Natsu grinned with excitement imagining Lucy's happy face at the end of the day.

"Ok, good luck Natsu! Bye!" she hanged up as Natsu got into the shower.

Lucy sat up groggily in bed staring at Natsu as he ran into the bathroom. "Getting ready for our date?" she asked, trying to pat down her ugly bed head.

"Heck yeah! You wear something nice but not formal!" Natsu shouted from inside the shower.

"Whatever you say, Casanova." She teased as she went to her closet after brushing down her hair once more.

"I heard that!" he yelled. She laughed as she pulled out a mini dress that was orange with black spots with big black lacy ruffles that had a thin black belt in the mid-section of it.

**(AN: the dress she's pulling out is a dress similar to the one I wore for homecoming two years ago)**

She found a beautiful pair of black lacy leggings to go with it. Natsu came out in a regular turquoise blue shirt that said 'Save the Twinkies' on the front.

**(AN: and yes I have the same shirt I thought it'd be funny if Natsu wore that shirt for his date)**

Lucy laughed when she saw the shirt. "That's too cute!" she giggled as she kissed Natsu on the cheek as she walked inside the bathroom closing the door behind her.

*Let's see how Annie and everyone else are doing*

"You girls have a job?" Annie asked as Brona tied her apron on over her black mini dress. She looked pretty amazing in her waitress outfit though she looked more like a maid unlike me.

"Yeah, we're waitresses at a restaurant." I said as I pulled back my hair in a long ponytail. Brona was still having trouble tying her apron on so I grabbed the strings and tied it for her.

"Yeah and we gotta get going so if you want you can stay here or you can go out and look around town." Brona said as she ran a brush through her hair as I walked out the door.

*back with Lucy and Natsu*

*at the new bookstore*

"Hey Lucy check this book out!" Natsu showed Lucy a thick hard covered book with the image of a white tiger on it. "Ooh, Tiger's Curse. You have very good taste, Natsu. This book is amazing." She flipped over the front cover to read the details about the book. She closed the cover and handed it back to Natsu.

"You should think about reading that!" she smiled at him, which caused Natsu to blush which he tried to hide.

Lucy in turn handed him a book. "Check this one out!" Natsu looked at the book. "City of Bones?" he read the back of it and smirked. "Sounds really good, we might exchange books from time to time at this rate." Natsu chuckled, as he reached for another book.

Lucy blushed as she walked over to the clerk to buy the books.

Natsu took Lucy to the park so they could look at the books they got at the store.

"What books did you get?" she asked curiosity claimed her expression.

"I got Strange Angel, Beautiful Creatures, a couple Bleach comics and a book on how to draw animals" Natsu said, he looked up and saw it started raining!

"Come on Luce!" He cried as he grabbed her hand and together they ran for cover from the rain as it poured hard and fast. "Ahh!" Lucy screamed as the rain fell down.

They got under cover at the movie theater which Natsu points out. "Hey let's go see a movie!" he pulls her to the booth outside the entrance and asked for tickets for World War Z. Lucy gasped. "You're taking me to see that?!" She almost cried with joy when Natsu said yes.

"I love you so much baby!" She clutch to his side like a five year old. "Anything for my girl. " Natsu chuckled as he paid for the tickets giving her the ticket, giving her a kiss in return as well.

Lucy couldn't decide on what candy she wanted so she settled for sour gummy worms. After they got their snacks, Natsu also made sure she didn't get a lot. 20 minutes into the movie, Natsu noticed how Lucy was looking at him instead of the picture. "What?" he whispered low enough for her to hear.

"Thank you for today." She laid her head in the corner of his neck, he kissed her again on the forehead as the movie went on.

**(AN: I don't know what happens in this movie so I'm gonna skip to them leaving the theater)**

After the movie, Natsu told Lucy he had dinner plans at a special restaurant that Tasha told him about. It wasn't far from the Theater so they ran over to the Diner. Luckily for them there wasn't a line but the waitress at the counter was none other than Brona!

"B-brona?!" they exclaimed together. Brona turned to look at them. "Oh Hey guys!" she smiled. "You guys have a reservation?" she asked flipping open the schedual book in front of her.

"Yeah for Dragneel." Natsu replies. She closed the book, grabbed two menus and led them to the back of the diner. "Here's your table." She said placing the menus on opposite sides of the table. "Your waitress will be here soon so just look over the menu. Have fun guys see you later." Brona waved as she walked back up front.

The table had candles lit on it and looked beautiful to Lucy. "This place is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as their waitress came over. "Oh hey guys!" Tasha cried as she pulled out her pad and pen to take their order. "So what do you two cuties want to drink?" she actually held the syllables for cuties out for a longer meaning.

"Just some water." Lucy replies. Natsu nodded in return. "Ok two waters. And I'll be right back with that." She walked off to get the waters.

Natsu had settled on a steak which Lucy already had a lighter on her to light his food on fire. Lucy on the other hand wanted just grilled chicken. They ate in silent for most of it but Natsu was curious about the wedding date for Erza and Gray's wedding.

"I have no clue yet. I think me and the girls were gonna help her find one this next couple weeks. You and Gajeel better help Gray get a tux." She said while wagging a finger at him like he was five.

Natsu laughed. "She'll look fine in any dress she wears. You on the other hand will look breathe taking in any of them." Natsu got a big red blush out of Lucy who was brighter than the flaming candle on their table.

"y-you're j-just saying that cause I'm your girlfriend." She muttered down to her plate. "I mean that, Luce. You're very beautiful." Natsu smiled the he grinned after he closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she looked confused. Natsu's eyes shined when he opened them again. "I'm just picturing you on your wedding day with me." Lucy's eyes bugged out with shock and total awe. She started crying. "Natsu, that's so nice of you to say. You'd really marry me?"

Natsu smiled taking her hand in his. "Of course! But I won't do it yet. I want to wait for a little while." He grinned at her, she blushed. "I love you Natsu." She kissed him.

**Me: awe! Cliffhanger once again! The next chapter will continue from here I just want to stop for now.**

**Annie: that's amazing! :D **

**Ashley: awe they're getting Married! *sobs***

**Brona: Not yet, baka! They will soon though!**

**Me: see you guys next time! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Lucy's and Levy's song

**Me: hey everybody, welcome to another chapter of the Princess and the Dragon. *jokingly* hi everybody my name is Peeewdiiiepie! XD**

**Brona: I love that guy he's so funny! ^_^**

**Ashley: your demented Brona. -_-'**

**Annie: tell me about it!**

**Me: ok let's stop talking about how painfully crazy Brona is and get to the story!**

**Brona: hey I resent that! *thinks for a minute* no wait I don't! ^_^**

Chapter 16: Lucy and Levy rock out

After their date Natsu and Lucy met up again at the Karaoke bar once again.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" Levy asked walking up to them with Gajeel who was gussied up for the song night once again.

Lucy took Levy by the arm and led her to the girls restroom and told her about Natsu's mentioning marrying her. Levy squealed. "Oh my god that's amazing!" she kept squealing as they went back to join the others.

Brona replies, "so you girls are ready?" she asked Lucy and Levy as they went up on stage with us as we prepped our insturments.

"Hi everyone our two favorite girls are here to sing a great song to you guys!" Lucy took the mike, "Hi everyone, you remember me, I'm Lucy this is my best friend Levy!" Levy grabbed the second mike. "We're gonna sing a song called Believe."

We started to play so Lucy started singing first after a few seconds passed.

_Lucy_

_I can't believe that when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me that memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_If I went out the back door nobody would stop me_

_But where would I go?_

_Cause I ain't never had a real home_

_So what do I know?_

_So I could keep running, hiding til they find me_

_But what would that do?_

_If they could only know what I knew_

_What would it prove?_

_I should've seen the writing on the wall_

_Instead I'm left to fall_

_Cause the longer I'm away_

_The more we stay the same_

_Looking back where I thought I knew it all _

_Instead I'm left to fall_

_Did I throw it all away?_

_I can't believe that when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me _

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me that memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_Levy._

_Don't you know, Little boy, the land of waste man _

_Little do they know every song is a life span?_

_Haven't taken one, but I'm taking my last chance_

_To hold all we know and let go with both hands_

_Oh don't you know that clouds are made from concrete?_

_Right through the stone can you hear your heart beat?_

_Beats through my bones like the memory left me_

_Not for a second or a minute when I dream_

_I wanna go home like the home that I keep_

_You can dig six , so sixty six feet_

_We can life forever still your misery missed me_

_Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey_

_Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew_

_See em painted white and in the eyes that shine through_

_My heart beats heavy in an open chest_

_And I wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left_

_Lucy_

_I can't believe that when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me that memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_Tasha_

_I broke it all and I'm put to the test_

_Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness_

_There's no beat in my chest, cause there's nothing left _

_No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress_

_What's another dream, you can hardly sleep_

_Can you believe bad things only happen to me?_

_God knows one day you will finally see_

_That scars will heal but were meant to bleed_

_Do you realize I would lie for you?_

_Please have my last breath, I would die for you_

_I know I'm no good but my heart beats true_

_You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose_

_You took me in and I f**ked it up again_

_And if you promise, no I won't pretend_

_Cause in the end we need someone to solve em_

_Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem_

_Lucy_

_I can't believe that when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me that memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

The place exploded but we didn't stop as Erza came on stage to join in for the next song called Rain.

_Erza_

_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

_The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

_Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away_

_Levy_

_Run like a child do you know where I came from?_

_No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs_

_I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone_

_Does it hurt to know that it's all gone?_

_I can feel the pain in the words that you say_

_Hidden in the letters that were written to no name_

_Let me be the hands that you hold to your face_

_Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away_

_Buried in red, white and a side of some blue_

_Some will die too late, and somebody too soon_

_If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him_

_We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one_

_Hi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of grates_

_Hi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saints_

_Of all the souls that nobody could save_

_And just like a light, we fade away_

_Erza_

_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

_The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

_Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away_

_Lucy_

_Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

_Erza_

_If I could take it all back_

_Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast_

_That was long before my heart became black_

_There's no way to make it change or go back_

_You know that some of us grow old, with no homes_

_Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope_

_Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go_

_Cause once it's over the time fades your photo_

_How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?_

_How many good lies can make it seem alright?_

_What do you see when you look into my eyes?_

_Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?_

_I could be the son that stands beside of your bed_

_And I could be the voice right inside your head_

_I could say goodbye and you know where I went_

_I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent_

_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain_

_The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain_

_Like a widow's heart, we fall apart but never fade away_

_Lucy_

_Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

_As I fade away, away, away_

_As I fade away, I fade away_

_As I fade away_

Natsu ran up stage with the guys to hug their girls for doing a great job for their performance

"Ok we have one more song for you tonight! It's called camera shy!" Annie cried but before we could start, mine and Brona's co-worker, Ashley ran up onstage. "Oh please let me sing this one! I've been practicing, Please, Brona?!" she begged still wearing her waitress outfit.

"Knock yourself out!" she said tossing her the mike as she pulled on her guitar as we started playing.

_There is no hope for you and me_

_Cause this long drive might be_

_*the last time I take the wheel*_

_You're not sure how you feel_

_I think the spot light always gives you stage fright_

_Wish this song would end right_

_Wish that you would stop_

_Making my head spin_

_Over and over it's over but what if we…_

_If we just pretend_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead _

_So strike a pose and fake a smile_

_You're coming with me_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star!_

_This isn't right you said _

_It takes some time you KNOW_

_Let's try again tonight_

_This fight is getting OLD!_

_I think the spot light always gives you stage fright_

_Wish this song would end right_

_Wish that you would stop making my head spin_

_We're young but old enough to build up_

_For it wasn't false love_

_Wish this song would end_

_I wish this song would end!_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile_

_You're coming with me!_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star!_

_We're done tonight_

_We gotta pick it up slowly_

_Can I hear your voice?_

_What a perfect story_

_Can I pick you up?_

_You can be my star_

_My spot light's on_

_We're close for the final scene_

_Your scene_

_The final scene _

_The final scene_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile_

_You're coming with me!_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know just how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star!_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star! (x2)_

Everyone broke into big applause. I actually almost dropped my guitar on my foot; I was so blown away by her singing. I would usually hear her humming in the restaurant's kitchen and she would sound awful but now it was amazing.

Even Brona was blown away by her performance. Cause her jaw almost fell on her shoes. It wasn't until I saw her now Ex-boyfriend Eve walk in to the bar that I freaked out. I grabbed her arm and led her backstage.

"What's wrong, Nee-chan?" she asked looking confused. I shushed her as I peeked around the curtains spotting Eve going towards the bar counter. "Eve just walked in!" I whispered to her.

"You don't mean, _The_ Eve?! Hibiki's and Ren's friend?! Not that Eve?!" she gasped, which I nodded in return.

"Oh no!" she sobbed.

**Me: dun dun dun! Sorry for another cliffhanger, I'll explain their relationship next time**

**Ashley: thank you for bringing me into the story, Nee-chan! *sobs***

**Me: you're welcome! :D**

**Brona: so she's a waitress as well?**

**Me: yeah and she's Gajeel's cousin as well. I try to make sure every added on character is related to a main character so they have some simplicity into the story.**

**Annie: oh so that explains why I'm Erza's sister and you and Brona are Gray's sisters! *just now realizes it***

**Me: anyway we'll see you next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17: An old love returns

Chapter 17: An old love returns

Tasha's POV

I was shocked at Ashley's horror as she listened to the words come out of my mouth as tears treaded down her face. I had to do something and that was get Ashley out of the Karaoke bar but I needed a distraction from Brona and Annie.

"Annie! I need you to play a song, Ashley's not feeling well and I need to take her home." I whispered from behind the curtain when she returned to her drum set. She nodded wordlessly and announced. "All right guys this song it for all the cute girls who had a hard time getting their guys!"

Brona started playing as Annie started singing keeping beats.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You can want this**

**See if it fits for a bit and if you don't like it**

**Then you can go like ya have been**

**And I'll never tell**

**Never tell how I fell for it**

**I never fell before**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**You get right up and I'm the one done**

**You never say yes**

**Not quite no**

**Say it just enough to make me not go-**

I grabbed Ashley's hand but it didn't matter anyway because Hibiki caught me and her leaving and Eve ended up walking over.

"What do you want, Hibiki!?" I yelled. A boy saw us, two boys in fact. One was a tan toned guy with long brown hair held back in a ponytail that left his hair at the base of his neck; his brown eyes didn't give away the fact that he was mad. I didn't even noticed what he was wearing since it was too dark.

There was the other guys who caught Ashley's attention, and he had a raven black hair color which was messy quite a bit in the front. His piercing blue eyes shocked Hibiki and Ren quite a bit. "Hey get out of here and leave them alone." The raven boy ordered while popping his fingers. The other came and stood beside me, trying to hide me.

"Let's see what you got!" Eve cried as he dragged Hibiki and Ren outside with the two guys and me and Ashley.

"You're gonna regret messing with the Kurayame brothers." The raven haired cried, now outside I noticed it had blue patterned to it, it was both black and blue shaded.

"Kurayame?!" I cried, I knew those names from my old school before I dropped out. "Darceus!? Jacob!?" I ran out away from the stairs of the bar. Jacob looked at me and in the lighter shade under the street lights I saw a hint of recognition in his eyes. "Tasha? Tasha Fullbuster?!" I nodded before he, in a quick dash grabbed me in a tight hug.

"It's been ages." He had tears in his eyes. I hugged him back. When I pulled away I noticed Eve, Ren and Hibiki were gone. "Darceus!" I cried as I hugged his twin brother. "Hey, Shorty!" He cried as he lifted me up off the ground in one sweep. I laughed as he put me down. "When'd you guys get to Suma?"

"We've been here but we never had a chance to check out this place. We heard there was a band preforming here nightly." Darceus exclaimed. Jacob added. "I didn't know you were the leader." He sounded shock. I laughed a bit. "Come back inside and I'll sing you guys a song." I pulled them inside with Ashley. I sat Ashley and the guys at the bar where Ashley introduced them to Lucy and the others.

Lucy's POV

Tasha dropped two guys beside Natsu, Levy and everyone else. "Who are these guys?" I asked her before she rushed to the stage. "That's Ashley, I work with her at the diner and that's Darceus and Jacob Kurayame. Have a nice chat I got to set up for the next song.

By the time I got on stage Annie was already reaching the end.

**-You love the way I'm lingering **

**You keep me wrapped right round your finger**

**But you say you say**

**Just wait a little longer and in time I could be the right one**

**You know you know**

**You love the way I'm lingering**

**You keep me wrapped right round your finger**

**But you say you say just wait a little longer and in time I could be the right one**

**Please….!**

**I'm the B Team!**

Applause broke out through the crowd and I noticed Lucy was clapping as well as my friends.

"All right everyone, I have a special song, and this one goes out to my very best buddy who I just now got to see again after 5 years apart. I have to say this to everyone because I'm gonna say it later or this song will give it away. "I love you Jacob. I missed you so much these past few years and I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye to you before I dropped out, but I hope this will make it up to you."

Brona started playing with Annie as I saw Jacob coming closer to the stage to listen.

**I've given up I'm given up slowly**,

**I'm blending in so you won't even know me.**

**Apart from this whole world that shares my fate-**

Jacob's POV

I started tearing up a bit when she said she loved me. "She wants you back Jacob. Go hug her when she finishes singing or go up and start singing with her." Darceus said as I approached the stage. I started singing as I climbed the steps up to her band.

**And this one last bullet you mention.**

**Is my one last shot at redemption?**

She got my hint and we sang together.

**Cause I know to live you must give your life away.**

**And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity**

We circled each other and did a bunch of hand movements expressing the words.

**And I've been locked inside that house; all the while you hold the key.**

**And I've been dying to get out**

**And that might be the death of me,**

**And even though there's no way of knowing where to go**

**I promise I'm going because**

**I gotta get out of here**

**Cause I fell inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**

**I gotta get out of here and I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you **

**I'm begging you to be my escape**

**I've given up; I'm doing this alone now**

**Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how, you told me the way and I'm trying to get there**

**And this life sentence that I'm serving**

**I admit that I'm every bit deserving**

**But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair.**

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity**

**And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key**

**And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**

**And even though there's no way of knowing where to go I promise I'm going because**

**I've gotta get out of here**

**Cause I'm afraid this situation is something I can't face.**

**I've gotta get out of here and I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you**

**I'm begging you to be my escape. **

When we stop, I smiled at her as the crowd applauds for our singing. I pushed her off the stage and towards my brother. "You stay here, I got a song for you." I smiled at her and peck her on the cheek before running to the stage.

"Hi guys, I'm Jacob. Yes that song was for me and I know how cute that was of her to announce to you guys. Anyway I got a song for you, Tasha and if I see you move I will tickle you later." I saw her pout but giggle as she waved at me. "This song is called deer in the headlights, and I think you guys will like it."

Brona started playing her electric piano and Annie did a quick pounding tempo for the song.

**Met a girl in the parking lot and all I did was say hello**

**Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home**

**But I guess that's the way it goes**

**Tell me again was it love at first sight**

**When I walked by and you caught my eye**

**Didn't you know love could shine this bright? **

**Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights**

**(Music plays)**

**Met a girl with a graceful charm**

**But when beauty met the beast he froze**

**Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose**

**But I guess that's the way it goes**

**Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye**

**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**

**Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights**

**It's suffocating to say but the female mystique takes my breath away**

**So give me a smile or give me a sneer cause I'm trying to guess here**

**Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye**

**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**

**I'm sorry I ever tried**

**Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye**

**Didn't you know love could shine this bright? **

**If life was a game you would never play nice**

**If love was a beam you'd be blind in both eyes**

**Put your sunglasses on cause you're the deer in the headlights**

**You're the deer in the headlights **

Tasha's POV

I had tears running down my face when I ran up on stage and into Jacob's arms. I sobbed when I reached his arms.

Darceus's POV

I watched my brother hold his love against him on stage, having to carry her when she passed out.

Lucy, the blonde in the maroon dress walked up to my brother. "She missed you." She smiled kindly to him, while the pink haired guy, Natsu had his arm wrapped around her.

Jacob nodded. "She was my best friend back in school." He rubbed her face with his thumb. "Her idiot brother made her drop out cause he had to move to Magnolia 5 years ago she was living there for about 3 and her brother was supposed to marry some princess."

"Actually he was supposed to marry me, but I ran away from home." Lucy said, which I overheard.

Jacob's POV

This girl was the reason Gray made Tasha drop out. She was a looker but telling by the grip the boy next to her had I was sure this was another guy. "Your with him right?" I asked confused since I heard about Gray's engagement to Erza Scarlet sister to Annie who was in Tasha's band.

They led me back to their house and I was surprised about Lucy and Natsu followed us in with my brother behind them. I guess they're friends went home. I layed Tasha on the couch and covered her up a bit.

"I never saw Tasha act like that before." Annie replies sounding quite confused. I sat down with them as they were sitting at a round table. "She was one of my best friends." Brona stood up when I said that. "Wait! Did you have shorter hair 5 years ago?" I nodded looking confused. "Yeah, why?"

Brona ran to another room and when she came back, in her hand was a small picture frame. "Is this you?" she asked, handing me the old picture of us after winning an art competition. Both of our eyes were brightly lit from excitement and joy, even her hair was shorter back then.

We both held up the trophy as we got in our picture together, our faces flushed from laughter back then. My eyes almost tear up as I stared at this 6 years old picture. "This was the picture my brother took at the art competition. 6 years ago. Three years before she dropped out. You weren't there anyway, Brona you already dropped out since you were at the appropriate age to leave early. She never mentioned me before?" I looked to Brona, Annie and Ashley.

They all looked down at their feet. "She mentioned a guy she was in love with, she never gave us his name. She always promised she would but I guess she was afraid cause she couldn't see you that sometimes I heard her crying in her room with the door locked muttering things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I never got to tell you' but every other time I would catch her carrying around this picture in her arms then cry as she runs to her room with it." Brona had tears coming down her face.

"She was always happy when she visited me and Erza because Gray was her best friend, she told me things but I never heard about a guy, she must've buried her feels and memories of you so she could move on since it was 5 years ago." Annie wiped her eyes.

Ashley was even crying a bit. "She would ask me things like how would you tell a guy you love him, how does it feel like to be kissed, do you feel happy when your with him? I never knew she was referring to a guy she once knew. I thought she was in love with someone at the diner."

Gray walked inside the house. "How is Tasha?" his eye's layed on me and I rammed him into the wall. "Why?" I punched his chest. "Why'd you take Tasha and moved away without even telling me!?"

Gray had shocked expression. "You're that boy she always talked about."

_Flashback_

"_Tasha, we're gonna have to leave which means you're gonna have to drop out of school." I said._

"_You can't make me leave, Nii-chan! I love him and you can't make me leave him behind just so you can marry some dumb princess!" she threw books at me and ran to her room._

"She loved me, back then?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I thought she said goodbye to you. She must've been worried you'd hate her for leaving." Gray had a pained look in his eyes. Then he gripped my shoulder and hugged me in a guy way. "I took her only friend away from her. Please, take care of her." Then he released me, leaving without saying a word.

"Nii-chan… I never saw him with such a pained expression." Brona looked down at Tasha who was starting to wake up.

I got up from my chair and walked out the door…

**Shocking story right? Sorry for such long drawn out stuff but I needed to cause I haven't written this story in a long time so thanks for reading **


	18. Chapter 18: Words i never said

Chapter 18: words I didn't say

Tasha's POV

I heard everything mostly of what Jacob said. When I woke up I heard the slamming of the front door which made me shot up out of the couch and out the door after the guy who fell for me.

"Jacob!" I cried as he walked steadily away from me, luckily I was able to grab him by his own scarf similar to Natsu's but had icy blue and ocean blue in a pattern. I remembered that scarf…

_Flashback_

_It was 7 years ago before the art competition started Jacob took me to the mall as a date. I knew he liked me in a way._

'_Tasha, what do you think of this scarf?!' he asked eagerly, its colors matched our magic types, since we were both dragon slayers, his brother was a wind dragon slayer, mine was water and Jacob's was ice. But the scarf showed mine and his's color of magic. "It's perfect!" I said. _

"_You should buy it, but try it on first!" I pushed him towards a mirror. _

"_It's perfect!" he cried when he put it on. "I'll never take it off!" he grinned at me as he went to pay for it._

"You kept it…." He turned to me and smiled. "Of course I did. It meant a lot to me. Let me ask you… have you ever once thought of me while you were gone?" His eyes pierced mine his striking brown/black eyes.

My eyes widened with shock by his question, how could he even ask that when I never stopped. I run over and smacked him as tears leaked from my eyes. "How dare you say that!? I've thought of nothing BUT you these 5 years. I thought of you when I was just at home at the old house we would hang out together at. The real question is, why have you never stayed in contact with me?!" I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them.

I turn away from him as I sob, his face emotionless but sadness build from what I could sense from him with my magic, since we were _very _connected to each other.

I could almost hear the song it's not my time playing as we stood there together.

_Looking back from the beginning of this… and how life was_

I couldn't stand the silence as I turned back to look at him. He had his head down and was sad. His expression was as solemn as when I first met him.

_Just you and me and loving all of our friends… living life like an ocean_

I got on my knees so he'd look at me. As I smiled I noticed that his eyes grew less solemn and melancholy.

_But now the current is only pulling me down it's getting harder to breathe_

His hands reached for my face, the smile never leaving my face. My smile was so bright that he saw and knew that everything was ok.

_It won't be too much longer and I will be going under. Can you save me from this?_

I pressed my forehead to his and looked at him. "Thank you for caring." He shakes his head. "No, I should've told you back then. I was a messed up case when you left without saying goodbye to me." His eyes were pained.

_Cause it's not my time. I'm not going there's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me and everything I know_

_Ooh but I won't go._

When the imaginary chorus ended in my head, that's when he kissed me, holding my face gently with his cool but warm hands.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made and the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh and I'm taking them back_

When he pulled away I saw tears shine in his eyes. "God I've missed you! I love you." I gasped when he hugged me after saying that but my arms wrapped around him. "Thank you Jacob."

_Cause all this time I've been to blind to understand what should matter to me_

_My friend this life that we live it's not what we have, it's what we believe in_

_And it's not my time I'm not going there's a fear in me it's not showing_

"Will you forgive me for being stupid?" He chuckled a bit but kept the serious face. I patted his crown of his head and said. "Stupid, you know I will anyway so why ask?" I grinned trying to keep my face straight as I said that. He looked up at me with a hearty smile on his face that I haven't seen since the art competition.

_Flash back: X2_

_It was the day I was moving. Jacob and Darceus came by the house wondering where I was. _

"_Tasha?" they called, I came out afraid to tell them good bye. _

_I couldn't say it as I turned and walked away as Nii-chan came and got me; he just looked at the guys and got me in the car._

_Jacob's Pov_

_I couldn't believe she didn't say anything, more like I was ashamed about saying my feelings for her. _

"_Tasha!" I cried as she was about to get in the car. "Come back soon ok?! We have school soon!" she waved at me and Darceus as Gray pulled away from the curb…_

_I didn't realize how long she was gone. Months went by and Darceus knew I was a shadow of my former self. _

_I could barely think because my mind was wrapped around my memories of her._

**(A/n I'm doing two flashbacks back to back cause one it of her leaving and then the art competition since I couldn't do em before)**

_Flashback: 6 to 7 years ago_

_I was really excited about the art competition that Jacob was competing in with me. We had worked on our art skills since we were young when we knew each other. _

_His art was always better than mine thought because his would look as if they could come to life. Mine was more of pure imagination which some of his art lacked. _

_XXX_

"_We did it Tasha! We won this!" Jacob cried as he hugged me close as we received the trophy… and click a camera flash and I just hugged Jacob the whole night through._

**The next night at the karaoke bar**

I sat down next to Lucy, Natsu, Ashley and Darceus since Jacob said he had a surprise for me which he would sing on stage with my band mates. "Did he say anything to you, Darceus?" I asked his brother who had his arms crossed with a smile on his face as big as the crescent moon.

"You'll find out, the shows gonna start." He turns the chair I sat on towards the stage. Jacob came out and reached for the mike.

Jacob's POV

I was really nervous to sing this song on stage but I had worked on it all night along with two others so I home she likes them.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jacob and I got some songs for you wonderful people here tonight so please give me a little breather since I'm very nervous up here." Nervous doesn't even describe how I'm feeling right now. I could wet myself I was so self-conscious.

"This song is called God gave me you, and I hope you like it."

Brona and Annie started playing on low Guitar and a piano.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me _

_Watch as the storm blows over_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say. _

_It's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

_(Music)_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy _

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs _

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say,_

_It's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered _

_I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are now words here left to say, It's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you_

The place exploded with applause most of them I saw from my friends in the back, I smiled back at them and winked at Tasha who blushed slightly.

"This song is kinda hard so I need my brother to come up here and help me sing it, no?" Darceus shook his head and pointed to Natsu who nodded as well. "Looks like I got two. Come on up guys." I called to them as they walked on stage all the girls in the room screamed. "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" which made him blush.

"This song is called you've been on my mind, this song is actually a three way"

**(It's not but I went with it just to throw Natsu fan girls into a fit) **

_Jacob: I don't know how we happened we just kinda did was being sarcastic and asked for a kiss_

_All: you've been on my mind waaooohh you've been on my mind waaaoooh_

_Jacob: I don't know what to call us but your cool with that I told you I was nervous you smiled and laughed_

_All: you've been on my mind waaaoooh you've been on my mind Waaaoooh_

_Natsu: I won't say goodbye!_

_Jacob: I won't let you go all alone_

_Keep me inside when I'm strung out full of doubt _

_All: you keep me alive!_

_With the smile in your face and the hair in your eyes I won't you go this time!_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_Natsu: I've lost track of the days since you've entered my life. They all think that we're crazy, I tell them their right _

_All: you've been on my mind Waaaoooh you've been on my mind Waaaoooh_

_Darceus: I won't say good bye_

_Natsu and Jacob: I won't say it I won't say it_

_Darceus: I won't say good bye_

_All: I won't let you go all alone keep me inside _

_When I'm strung out full of doubt you keep me alive_

_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't you go_

_Won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_Darceus: go go all alone keep me inside when I'm strung out full of doubt you keep me alive_

_All: with the smile on your face and the hair in your eye _

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

**(note: I did NOT use the entire song)**

The crowd applaud when we walked off stage well me and Darceus did I don't know why Natsu didn't. Tasha ran over and gave me a big kiss. "That was beautiful." She sobbed a bit.

Natsu was still up on stage. "I have a song that I want to sing but only if my girlfriend will come up here and just sit down on the stage with me." Lucy was blushing hard when I looked over at her.

**I thought to do a cliff hanger cause I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to put so see you next time**


End file.
